That's just how things are
by Defafaeth Mechqua
Summary: PG-13 for sexual references. Kagome, Sesshomaru, Shippo and Rin are in the future with the well sealed for three weeks by the orders of Kagome's mom. Now the fun begins! ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Together and Trapped

Author's note,  
  
Kagome will seem a bit out of character because she is distraught and upset - really distraught and upset. By the way does anyone know about Kagome's father? Because if there is any info about him I don't know it, so if my info is incorrect then over look that fact please . . . . . you'll have to read it to see what I mean. Enjoy.  
  
P.S. Just a little thing. I've only seen the first two episodes of Inu Yasha so if any of the characters act/talk or are just out of character then blame it on the TV up here in the north for not showing it sooner.  
  
*********  
  
She ran. She didn't stop. She didn't want to stop - not ever. She stumbled along blindly tripping, falling, and crashing into things, but she didn't care. She didn't care about the rips in her jeans, about her torn shirt, the leaves and sticks in her hair, about the backpack crushing her spinal cord or even about the blood flowing down her skin. Finally she stopped her body giving in to all of the agonizing pain she felt in the legs. She sank down and looked around her realizing numbly that she was deep within Sesshomaru's territory. 'How'd I get here so fast?' She thought distantly. After a while she got up and wandered around stopping suddenly at a cliff.  
  
The girl stood with the wind blowing behind her, her hair swaying gently she looked at the wide expanse of the forest from the cliff. Silent tears cascaded down her cheek, she sighed and wiped them away irritably. "I'm such a baby for crying." Kagome said to herself. "Why am I so surprised? After all she is Kikiyo, his former love and I was just some . . . temporary doppelganger replacement. So why should I feel anything?" Kagome shot an arrow far into the forest, glaring at everything. "Why should I care? He's arrogant, selfish, cocky and a jerk. He's only stayed with me so that he could get the Shikon No Tama. It's n-not a-a-as if he c-c-cared." She sobbed to herself.  
  
She strung another arrow and let if fly but as she did the ground she was on fell away, she frantically grabbed at the ledge and hung on for life. She smiled sardonically, "Great. Kikiyo is the dead one and I'm the live one, and guess whose about to die? Maybe if I do die Kikiyo will get all of her soul back, then she and Inu Yasha can live together." Kagome laughed bitterly, "Oh what punishment for Kikiyo." She thought if over, "No I can't die. Not yet. Mom, grandpa and Sota still need me or is it the other way around? No, suicide is selfish and cowardly." She tried to pull herself up but the rock she was holding slid away. She gasped in surprise as she fell.  
  
*********  
  
Sesshomaru looked around the area surveying it emotionlessly. 'Sometimes it gets so dismal boring around here.' He thought. He leaped around from tree to tree when a familiar blood scent caught his attention. 'Inu Yasha's wench.' He thought leaping after her. When he found her running he was surprised to find her all alone what was also surprising was that she was crashing into to trees but kept running even as blood trailed down her skin. 'What is she doing here alone? And why is she injuring herself purposely?' Sesshomaru wondered then decided to follow her. She sank down in exhaustion after running a while panting hard, she didn't even notice that the forest was silent and after a while slowly got to her feet and walked to the cliff.  
  
"I'm such a baby for crying." She said - Kagome right? "Why am I so surprised? After all she is Kikiyo, his former love and I was just some . . . temporary doppelganger replacement. So why should I feel anything?"  
  
'So that's it. That hanyou chose the dead girl over her.' The demon lord thought with amusement.  
  
The human shot an arrow, "Why should I care? He's arrogant, selfish, cocky and a jerk." Sesshomaru nodded in silent agreement. 'Not to mention a complete and total idiot.' "He's only stayed with me so that he could get the Shikon No Tama. It's n-not a-a-as if he c-c-cared." She started sobbing - humans and their stupid emotions.  
  
The demon lord watched suddenly feeling a twinge of - of what? She shot another arrow but the ground gave way and she just managed to grab a protruding rock. He was amazed when she smiled at her predicament. "Great. Kikiyo is the dead one and I'm the live one, and guess whose about to die? Maybe if I do die Kikiyo will get all of her soul back, then she and Inu Yasha can live together." Kagome laughed bitterly, "Oh what punishment for Kikiyo." Sesshomaru smirked, 'Yes indeed a pure hell for that dead girl.'  
  
"No I can't die. Not yet. Mom, grandpa and Sota still need me or is it the other way around? No, suicide is selfish and cowardly." She said trying to pull herself up. The demon lord looked on in amusement. She was a capricious. One minute she was contemplating death, the next thing backing out. Then she fell.  
  
Sesshomaru felt a bit stunned but didn't show it, he had a strong sudden urge to save her but that was an insane thought! Saving the whore - ex- whore - of his half brother. He fought with himself a bit then decided to see what happened to her body. He jumped out of the tree and down the cliff. He landed on the ground and saw her lying ten meters away on the ground face down, not moving. 'Too late. Well . . . I could bring her Inu Yasha . . . and say I killed her! Yeah that would make him mad. But then again he did chose the dead reincarnation over the miko. So why should he really care about the girl?'  
  
Kagome suddenly turned over to her side and started laughing hysterically. "I can't believe it! I'm so stupid and clumsy I can't even die properly!" She said in a coarse voice while she laughed even though her insides hurt terribly. "I'll probably be too incompetent to die at all! I'll just not die and then I'll be old forever!!" She howled harder with laugher and started to cough out blood.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her in contempt. She was completely hysterical, coughing out blood and crying. 'Humans! They're so weak!'  
  
Kagome spat out the blood in her mouth then sighed, "I'll never let him hurt me again. I'll never let anyone hurt me the way he did, never again." She whispered savegely. Still unaware a certain demon lord standing a few meters away whom was listening silently, "I'll never let anyone hurt me again. Never never never never. Maybe that's why most demons are cold - they know they'll get hurt if they try to feel, they know about the pain. So that's why they're cold." She chuckled now tears coursing down like a river down her cheeks. "Ah to be a demon, to be unapproachable, to have people cower before you in fear, to be able to decide when and where to end a weakling's life. Great and evil power coursing through your veins . . . . . I'd love that . . . . . I'd love to get my hands on the tetsusaiga and kill Inu Yasha and his harlot . . . . ." she murmured closing her eyes in a dead faint.  
  
The demon lord of the west looked at the miko with a look of complete surprise, which showed on his face. She wanted to kill Inu Yasha? This was a side of her he'd never seen before. A complete turn around of how she normally acted. It would be a damn shame to leave someone like her lying half-dead in the forest. Perhaps, perhaps he could use her to get his father's fang . . . . .  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and debated with himself for a while, he turned his back to her and was about to walk away when . . . .  
  
"Sesshomaru-samma!!!!" Rin cried running up to the demon lord of the west. She was holding a big bouquet of flowers. "Rin got you some - Oh no! What happened to the lady?!" she asked dropping the flowers and running up to Kagome. Jaken huffed and panted as he emerged from the brush  
  
"Oh no! She's hurt! Sesshomaru - samma! Please! Rin asks you to help her! Please!" she said kneeling beside the wounded woman. She looked up at the demon lord with huge pleading puppy dog eyes.  
  
The western demon lord debated with himself once more. He kicked himself mentally before scooping up the unconscious miko in his arms. "Fine. We'll take her with us." He said tonelessly. "Jaken get her bag." He said to the toad thing.  
  
Rin squealed in delight and hugged Sesshomaru's leg, "Rin is really happy! Thank you thank you!!!!" she let go of his leg and bent to pick up her flowers, "Yay! Rin has a new playmate! Thank you!!!"  
  
"Hmph." He said as they started bounding off homeward, knowing that he would desperately regret this somehow.  
  
He just didn't know just how right he was.  
  
*********  
  
"Ow. No. Leave me alone. Don't . . . don't!!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry . . . just don't . . . NO!!!!" Kagome shouted she thrashed around the blankets swearing at some unknown assailant. "Let her go you fucking asshole! NO!!! Mother!!! Grandpa!!! LET GO!!!! SOTA!!!!!" she screamed throwing blind punches swearing, screaming, and crying. "Kip-kip . . . . . no I'm . . . . . so sorry." She stopped struggling and went limp, "Kip-kip, oh Kip. I'll avenge you I swear . . . I'll kill father, I'll kill him I swear I will. I just . . . have . . . to find the bastard . . . . ." Kagome opened her eyes and sat up rubbing her swollen eyes. She looked down at herself and was surprised to see she was wearing a silk robe, even more so when she saw she was in a bedroom. "Where am I?" she said pulling back the drapes on the canopy bed.  
  
"In my home."  
  
Kagome gasped and looked up at Sesshomaru who was standing in the doorway. "What am I doing here?!" she demanded. She held back a gasp when he was suddenly in front of her. "Well?!" she asked swallowing back her fear.  
  
"You do realize, of course, that you are in no position to harass me in my own hearth. Especially when I can kill you right now." He said coldly. He admired her courage though.  
  
The raven-haired beauty just glared, "If you wanted to have killed me then you would've just left me to rot in that chasm. So what am I doing here?"  
  
Dammit! She was right, she was smart - for a human, "My ward wanted a new play mate." He said simply. "Who is Kip-kip?" he asked dully. For some reason he was very curious about the dream.  
  
Karome blanched, "I dreamed about it again . . . . . no wonder I feel like dirt . . ." she whispered to herself. "I'll avenge you Kip-kip, I swear to the moon I will." She looked up at the demon lord sadly, "You can ask me about the dream but I won't answer unless I must." She said quietly. She sat crossed legged on the bed her shoulders drooping.  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask anything. After a long silence the girl looked up again, "Where's my bag?" she asked wearily.  
  
"Here it is!!!"  
  
The miko and the demon lord turned to see a small black haired child happily bounding up to the bed a heavy yellow bag in her arms. The girl put the bag beside Kagome and beamed brightly. "Thanks kiddo." Kagome said and instinctively ruffled up the girl hair like she would to Sota or Shippo.  
  
The girl grinned wider, "Rin's name is Rin! Rin doesn't mind getting your bag! What's the pretty lady's name?"  
  
Kagome grinned back, "My names Kagome. Nice to meet you Rin." She said take the girls hand and shaking it.  
  
Rin giggled and pumped her hand up and down vigorously, "Will Kagome play with Rin?" she asked excitedly.  
  
Kagome picked the girl up and placed her beside her. "Of course. Wait let me get something for you." She opened up her bag and started digging around in it, "Now where is it? Hhhmmm . . . . . lets see, Ramen, rope, Ramen, keys, Ramen, flashlight, Ramen, Pocky, Ramen, First Aid Kit, Ramen, homework, Ramen, batteries, Ramen, Med Book, Ramen . . . ." Kagome dug through her pack pulling up stuff and pilling them onto the bed. "Ergh. Why did I bring so much Ramen?! Ah here it is!" she said triumphantly holding up a small pink and flowery satchel. "Here Rin, I used to love playing with it as a child, but I've out grown the whole dolly thing. I brought it with me today to give to some village girls, but here."  
  
Rin opened up the satchel and pulled something out. She squealed in delight as she held up two plastic ponies, "Oh! They're SSOO cute!!!"  
  
Kagome smiled. 'My Little Pony never fails.' She thought triumphantly. Then emptied out the other ponies, barbies, doll clothes and beanie babies. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen, probably went of to do some work. "I wish I brought the Barbie house with me." She said with a sigh.  
  
The girl looked at Kagome curiously, "Barbie house?"  
  
The teen grinned, "Yeah! I have a Barbie house, a Barbie castle, a Barbie beach house, a My Little Pony castle, a My Little Pony boat, a My Little Pony Field, a Barbie candy maker, a Barbie oven I even have a My Little Pony pillow and blanket up in my attic. And a Barbie night gown that would fit you. I also have tons more dolls. Oh and I also have a playdough, lego blocks, jenga, jacks, and my old dresses which I know would fit you I know! Next time I go home I'll bring them with me for you." She said smiling broadly.  
  
Rin's eyes grew wide and her smile was huge, "Rin would really really really like that! Then Kagome and Rin can play all day!"  
  
"Yes! And could paint nails, do each others hair, tell secrets, have pillow fights, play dress up!!! Oh I've ALWAYS wanted a little sister!"  
  
"YEAH!!! YOU CAN BE RIN'S NEWEST SISTER!!!" Rin shouted excitedly jumping up. "AND THEN YOU CAN BECOME SESSHOMARU-SAMMA'S MATE AND BE RIN'S MOMMY!!!! Kagome?" she asked when her newest sister fell of the bed.  
  
Kagome sat up, her eyes were dilated to little periods, and sweat-dropped, "Uh . . . Rin I hate to break it to ya, but the day we become mates is the day hell freezes over."  
  
"How come Kagome?"  
  
"Because," she got back on the bed and sat down, "He's the Western Demon Lord and I am a human miko. It just won't work. He hates humans - except for you, no one could hate you - and I used to hang around with Inu Yasha. Those two things alone are good reasons why we'll never mate. That and he . . . . . isn't my type . . . . ."  
  
Rin blinked, "Type?"  
  
"Uh, you know!" she said then scratched her head. She thanked whatever god was listening for the demon lord's absence. "Types. There are all kinds of types of boys and men. Some are shy, some crazy-wild, some are nice, some are mean, some are evil and so on. Sesshomaru is that type of person that is hateful of what I am, who doesn't know and never will know me, who is full of contempt for the human race, and he's tried to kill my friends and me before. Some of the various reasons why I can't mate with him."  
  
The little nodded in understanding, "Because you don't love him. Well maybe if you stay with Rin you'll start to love him!"  
  
"Uh, no. I can't love him. It would be against my every little atom and proton in my genetic structure. Not to mention my genes, DNA, all the microbes, cells, pathogens, and microorganisms contained within me. " She said, "So in conclusion the day after never is when we'll love and mate with each other. Now let's play!" She said cheerfully picking up a pink pony and brushing it's hair, Rin did likewise giggling kidishly.  
  
On one of the rafters of the room Sesshomaru sat lazily wondering what the hell DNA was.  
  
*********  
  
Kagome grinned as she finished with Rin's hair. "There Rin what do you think?" she asked as she held up a mirror to her sister's face.  
  
Rin grinned hugely (doesn't she always?), "Rin loves it! Can Rin do your hair next Kagome?"  
  
"Of course!" Kagome said grinning. Rin ran off to a corner and started looking around for the comb. Kagome set down the mirror and looked around the room, which was strewn with dolls, pillows, blankets and resembled a dump. "We'll have to clean this up." She said getting up. "But first I'll change." She stated as she looked down at the fine silk trailing around her body.  
  
The teenager ruffled through her pack and groaned, "Oh man! I grabbed the wrong clothing!" She said pulling out her mother's black kimono, which was decorated with red and pink roses. "She's gonna kill me. Oh well it's the only thing I've got at the moment." She picked it up and made her way behind a paper screen.  
  
A few minutes later someone knocked on the door. "Exssssscussssse me Misssssss Kagome but Lord Sssssssesshomaru wanted me to ssssssee to you. May I enter?" a feminine voice hissed.  
  
"Uh sure." Kagome called out as she slipped stepped out from behind the screen. A snake demon entered, her upper body was that of a blue haired female the rest a snake with a rattle.  
  
The snake demon looked Kagome up and down then slithered around her, "Yessss that will do. Where issss Lady Rin?"  
  
"Rin is over here!" Rin cried bounding up to the two women. "Hello Makia! Is it dinner time all ready?"  
  
Makia nodded, "Come follow me."  
  
*********  
  
Sesshomaru waited patiently at the foot of the table. He expected to be sitting there for a while longer when the two females entered and approached the table. His eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of Kagome and eyed her appreciatively. 'Too bad she isn't wearing that short kimono, she has nice legs.' He thought then mentally slapped himself wondering what mushroom he'd been eating too much of lately. His eyes slid down to Rin and an elegant eyebrow went up, "Rin, what in the world happened to you?"  
  
Rin giggled as she sat down on Sesshomaru's right, "Kagome showed Rin this hairstyle ma-go-zine with a lot of hairstyles and she told Rin to pick one so she could do Rin's hair and Rin really liked the dread-locks." She said with a grin.  
  
Kagome sat on the Western Lord's left as she was directed to, "Later you can do my hair Rin."  
  
The girl grinned, "Yeah! They maybe you can do Sesshomaru-samma's hair! You can turn his hair into a mohawk! Or maybe even give him a mushroom cut!!"  
  
Kagome bit her lip so hard she made it bleed then turned away with her shoulders quivering from suppressed laughter, "Uh . . . ~snigger~ su . . . sure ~snicker~ if . . . if ~giggle~ he . . . . . he . . . w . . . w. wants ~chortle~. . . t . . t . . . t . . . t . . . t . . . t .t . . . toooo." She slapped a hand over her face and screwed her eyes shut as a vision of Sesshomaru in a mohawk floated in her mind. She looked over at Rin and knew she was thinking the same thing because she too was also holding back a laugh  
  
Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and stared at his new houseguest then switched over to Rin, "What is so funny?"  
  
That did it. Kagome fell to the floor clutching her gut, gasping and laughing so hard her insides hurt. Rin did likewise. She let her arms roll to the side and she half moaned half laughed, "Ican'tbreathe!!!" she wheezed then promptly went back to laughing and gasping for breathe.  
  
"Rincan'ttoo!!!" the little girl gasped. The two females both stopped laughing eventually but when they sat down again, panting heavily and saw Sesshomaru with his raised eyebrow - they started sniggering again. Kagome buried her face in the crook of her arm and slammed the table with a fist. Rin turned around and laughed into the cushion of the arm of her chair.  
  
Shesshomaru sighed. Life was certainly not going to be dismal and boring anymore.  
  
*********  
  
"Sango, Miroku. Have you seen Kagome or Shippo?" Kaede asked as she entered her hut.  
  
Sango shook her head, "Sorry Kaede, they've been gone for four days already. They probably went back to her time."  
  
Kaede frowned, "Wouldn't she have told us if she had left?"  
  
Miroku shrugged, "Sometimes she just goes off without saying because Inu Yasha tries to stop her, but maybe he knows something."  
  
The raven-haired woman nodded in agreement, "Right. Miroku ask Inu Yasha if he's heard from her  
  
"What?! Me? Why me?"  
  
Sango hefted her large weapon and said sweetly, "Hhhmmm . . . I was hoping you would do it because you are my friend . . . but . . ." she took an experimental swing nearly hitting Miroku, "I have other means of convincing you."  
  
Miroku took the maiden's hands and held it to his heart. "Oh my dearest Sango I would do anything for you! All you have to do is ask. For I'm the unworthy ground you walk upon. For I am the insignificant speck on your lovely shoe. For I am - ." He said somberly.  
  
"My new punching bag if your hand goes any lower!!!" She growled. She tore her hands away and glared. "Go ask Inu Yasha now before I kill you!"  
  
Miroku stood up and bowed low keeping his front to her as he exited Kaede's hut. Miroku walked around in the forest he cupped his hands to his mouth, "INU YASHA!!!" he called.  
  
"What?"  
  
Miroku tuned around calmly and smiled, "Hello Inu Yasha. My dear friends back at Kaede's hut ask if you have, by any chance, talked to Kagome."  
  
Inu Yasha snorted, "The last time I saw her she said she'd be gone for two weeks!!!!" he growled, "Two weeks?! What the hell is she thinking!? Doesn't she remember that we have to get the Shikon no Tama back into one piece again soon?! Thank the gods we have Kikiyo with us. But still why would she be gone for two whole weeks?!"  
  
Miroku blinked 'Uh oh I think I've found out why . . .'  
  
*********  
  
"Rin wants to go with Kagome!" Rin said as Kagome prepared to drop down into the well. She sighed looking at the rips in her jeans, oh well she could always tell her mom it's a new fashion statement.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Don't worry Rin. I'll be back in a flash." She said sling her bag over her shoulder. She checked up on Shippo whom she had picked up that day, but he was sleeping so she took him in his slumberous state. He was sleeping peacefully in her bag snoring lightly.  
  
Rin pouted, "But Shippo gets to go! How come Rin can't?! Rin wants to see your home! Rin wants to see where you live underground!"  
  
"No Rin. I don't live under ground, this well is just a portal to where I live." She explained patiently. She tried hard not to give in but Rin looked so cute when she pouted - especially since her hair was back to normal.  
  
"But Rin wants to see please! Rin won't get hurt, promise! Sesshomaru-samma is coming too! Right Sesshomaru-samma?" the girl said sweetly. Sesshomaru, whom was standing of to the side, nodded once. "See? Now can Rin go?"  
  
The teenager sighed, "Oh well it couldn't hurt. Come on just jump into the well." She took Rin gingerly and jumped in, Sesshomaru after looking a bit skeptical jumped in as well.  
  
The blue lights flared around and made the demon lord a bit dizzy but soon they were gone and he was back at the bottom of the well with the girls. Only this time it looked different, there was a ladder to the side instead of ivy and a roof as well. Rin and Kagome were already halfway up the ladder, Sesshomaru took a leap and was at the top. The demon lord helped Rin to the ground as she reached the top, Kagome came up after placing a hand over the wooden railing then hurdling the rest of her body over and landing on the ground as if she had done it a million times before.  
  
"Come on my house is - "  
  
"KAGOME!" Kagome's mother burst into the well house and glared daggers at her daughter. "I can't believe it! Those nasty demons just HAVE to snatch you away at any given time and not tell me when you return. Oh! It just makes me MAD!!! Now seal up that well for three weeks!!!  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin were standing to the left beside the door, looking confused - well Rin did. The demon lord just looked amused.  
  
"But mom - "  
  
"I SAID SEAL IT UP NOW!!! OR ELSE I'LL SEND YOU TO AN ALL GIRL ALL YEAR SCHOOL IN SIBERIA!!!!!"  
  
Kagome squeaked then hastily sealed the well up for three weeks while casting apologetic glances at the two from feudal Japan. "I'm done mother -  
  
"Good! Now your grandpa, Sota and me are going to be gone for the meantime. We're visiting relatives in Greece, you know Aunt Merda and Uncle Kyetsle, you're going to stay here for three weeks babysitting Kara's dog Susu, you know the wolf/wolfhound you're so fond of riding. You aren't coming with us for several reasons and I'm sure you know why. Now study, study, study! No wild parties, no boys, and NO alcohol! Bye sweetheart!!" she said kissing her daughter on the cheek and rushing out.  
  
Kagome stood there for a while then sat down on the edge of the well, picked up Shippo and absently smoothed out the little red head's hair. She looked over at her two other companions, "Um . . . hungry?"  
  
*********  
  
I'll update when I can. So be patient. 


	2. Death and Emptiness

Author's Note: Wow. I've only posted one chapter and already I have a flame. Meh, whatever. Go ahead and flame, I can't please every person in the world.  
  
*********  
  
"Susu! Here girl, good girl, you're such a good girl! Now sit. Stay." Kagome said as she sat down on the couch. Rin sat down beside her and Sesshomaru stood beside the doorway leaning against the wall. Susu was a big grey-black wolf/wolfhound who was as tall as Sesshomaru's shoulders. She was licking the giggling Rin in frenzy. Shippo was upstairs in her room.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, "Okay Kag. This isn't the end of the world, all you have to do is keep the house in one piece, ace five retests tomorrow, three exams and one final exam, leave Shippo and Rin at a day care, and then beg Sesshomaru not to kill anyone." She said opening her eyes and smiling, "I'm doomed!!!!" she groaned then slammed her head onto the couch arm.  
  
"Kagome!!!"  
  
"In the living room!"  
  
Small footsteps resounded in the hall as a small fox demon ran, he entered the room, "Kagome!!! You finallly - " he skidded to a halt then turned around to see the western demon lord with his eyes closed. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! KAGOME!!!! SESSHOMARU IS - HE IS - AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" he ran, jumping over Susu and climbing behind Kagome shaking like a leaf.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Yes I know I invited him here."  
  
Shippo gaped, then shouted, "YOU WHAT?! But Kagome!! He's tried to - "  
  
" - Kill me? Yes, how could I forget that?" the teenager said dully, "Look Shippo its okay, you leave him alone and he'll leave you alone. No, don't say anything. He isn't Inu Yasha who'll take any chance available to kick your butt. Now go run along with Rin and play with Susu outside. And find Buyo. NOW." She said tiredly.  
  
Rin wordlessly mounted the giant dog and Shippo followed. The dog gave Kagome a lick on the cheek then trotted towards Sesshomaru and nuzzled his stomach before leaving for the outside. The door opened and closed shut. The demon lord and the miko stayed in the room in silence each in their own little world, finally Sesshomaru said, "I promise I won't kill anyone."  
  
"Thank you. You've saved me the job of begging pathetically." She said gratefully. "I'll show you the guest room where you can stay or if you want you can sleep just about anywhere else on the property. The kids will stay in the other guest room." She got up and climbed upstairs, Sesshomaru followed silently. They went down to the end of the hall then she opened the door to the left. Inside was a bed under a window, beside the bed was a lamp table, a dresser on the opposite wall and a closet.  
  
Kagome yawned, "Wake me up if you or the kids need anything. I'll be ~yawn~ in my room." She said she backed out of the room and walked to the opposite door on the right of the hall. She threw off her jeans and shirt then threw on an oversized baby blue shirt, which fell to midway down her thighs, then jumped onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*********  
  
Someone shaking her lightly on the arm awaked Kagome. She opened her eyes and looked up bleary eyed at the tall form of Sesshomaru standing over her. "Oh, something wrong?" she yawned then sat up on the bed. She looked at the clock, five forty, she'd only been asleep for an hour.  
  
"Rin needs to take a piss, she doesn't know where to though." He said.  
  
Kagome nodded, swung her legs over the bed stood up then promptly fell down. She groaned then sat down on the ground, "Tell me something Sesshomaru. Has your leg ever fallen asleep? For that matter do the limbs of demon's fall asleep?"  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged, "Never happened to me. I'm not sure about others though. By the way, how far into the future are we?"  
  
Kagome tested her leg as she suspected she felt a stingy sensation running through her legs, "Five hundred or so."  
  
"I did not sense any demons around when I first walked out of the well house."  
  
"I'm not sure if any demons even exist anymore. They may all be dead or in hiding." She stood up then stingy sensation gone. "Most likely hiding." She said then walked into the door, "Erghn. I hate Sundays." She grumbled. Then opened the door and walked out muttering curses in French.  
  
After showing Rin and Shippo the wonders of the bathroom with Sesshomaru watching in amusement. She went back to her room and changed into a blue sleeveless shirt with a whale on it and jean shorts that fell to her knees. Kagome then went down stairs, picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
~bring~ ~ring~ "Hello Food Central, how may I help you?"  
  
"I want two jumbo sized french-fries, one large pizza half meatlover half cheese, four hamburger chickens, one medium bucket of chicken legs, a large wonton soup, a dozen donuts half cream half jelly, one large bag of Fritos, and two two-liter bottles of Coke. Oh and I also want a three packs of sushi. Please."  
  
"Okay ma'am may I have your address please?"  
  
Kagome gave it to him then said, "And can you add a bottle of Iced Tea. I'd like my order here at six. Thank you. Okay buh bye." She hung up then turned to see Sesshomaru watching her and the phone.  
  
"How does that thing work?" he asked after eternity. Kagome smiled then picked it up and started explaining.  
  
*********  
  
Rin and Shippo didn't even move as leaned back on Susu on the floor their eyes transfixed on the TV and Steve Irwin. Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru as he and Kagome played chess. "Sesshomaru-samma! Rin wants a kangaroo!"  
  
"Fine I'll get you one later." He said focusing on how to get the queen. He moved his bishop. Kagome ate it with her queen and Sesshomaru ate that with his pawn, and Kagome moved his rook claiming a checkmate. "Dammit! Again!" he growled.  
  
Kagome laughed and they arranged the pieces once more but before Kagome could move the doorbell rang. "That must be the food I ordered!" She got up and opened the door she looked at the delivery person in surprise, "Hojo?" she said in surprise.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" he said cheerfully. He handed her the bags, which she set on the floor. She handed him the money.  
  
"Food!" Shippo said as he raced towards the bags.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Kagome said plucking up the red furball. "We eat at the table Shippo." She said sternly.  
  
"But mommy I'm hungry!!!" he whined and crossed his arms.  
  
Kagome turned to look at Hojo's shocked face, "Adopted." She said. He made an 'oh' sound then sighed.  
  
"Can we eat now, Kagome?!" Rin said dashing out into the front, "Rin is really really REALLY hungry!!! So is Sesshomaru-samma!!" she skidded to a halt and clung onto the teenager's leg. "Who's he?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "This is Hojo, he goes to my school. Hojo this is Shippo my adopted son and Rin my - err friend's half brother's - er - daughter."  
  
Just then Sesshomaru walked into the hall with a peeved look on his face. "Are you done yet? I would really like to finish that chess game." He growled.  
  
Kagome laughed nervously, "Um . . . . . that's Sesshomaru! Rin's . . . . . father." She sent a glare at The Western Lord daring him to contradict her. He glared back. "Well Hojo it was nice seeing ya! Bye!" she shut the door and leaned back against it and closed her eyes counting patiently. After she reached fifteen she realized that the food was getting cold. "Come on Ship, help me carry the bags and we'll eat." She said.  
  
The kitsune jumped down and picked up a bag, Kagome picked one up and so did Rin. Sesshomaru picked up the last one and they all trudged into the kitchen, where the teenager arranged all the foods onto platters and such, then they ate. Kagome had to tell and show them what and how the food was eaten, Shippo all but inhaled his food, Rin was doing likewise, Sesshomaru was taking dainty bites and Kagome with appealing speed for a lady.  
  
"What is this called?" Rin asked looking at the brownish black liquid in her cup which was fizzing.  
  
"Soda. But that particular brand is called Coke, its really fizzy, try it its good." She said encouragingly. Kagome drank her Iced Tea and watched as Rin took a sip. Her eyes lit up and she began slurping it down.  
  
"Uh Kagome. What's this?" Shippo asked pointing at a piece of chicken thigh.  
  
"Fried chicken thigh."  
  
"What? Doesn't look chicken!" he said picking it up and cautiously sniffing at it.  
  
Kagome thought for a second then replied, "They put some seasoning and stuff on the chicken piece then deep fry it in oil. That's why it looks all yellowish." She said taking a piece and pointedly biting it. Shippo made an 'Oh' sound then proceeded to pig out some more. Susu also dined with them eating chicken as well.  
  
When they were done Kagome started cleaning up, Shippo and Rin ran of to watch TV with Susu in tow. Sesshomaru leaned against the doorway and watched her.  
  
The phone rang and Kagome pressed the speaker button so she wouldn't have to talk into the receiver. "Hello this is the Higurashi residence. Kagome speaking how may I help you?"  
  
"Kagome! Hey this is Matilda Aruda!" a low voice said.  
  
Kagome nearly dropped the dishes she was carrying, she set them down carefully, "What do you want?" she asked warily.  
  
"Why Kagome. Whatever do you mean?" she said sweetly.  
  
Kagome growled totally forgetting the demon lord was still present, "What do you want?"  
  
"Your father - "  
  
"I HAVE NO FATHER!!!!" she snarled savagely. "I've NEVER had a father." She repeated angrily.  
  
"Oh . . . poor wittle Kagome still hates her Jack." Matilda sneered, "You claim to want revenge but - "  
  
"I'm tracking him down and when I find him I will roast him alive, then carve out his heart and eat it." Kagome said dangerously. Sesshomaru was surprised, he had never seen this side of the girl before.  
  
Matilda laughed, "Jack and Mom are SO happy together, Jack has NEVER ever touched or beaten me!" she jeered.  
  
'She doesn't mean. . . .' Taiyoukai's eyes widened.  
  
"Of course not. He doesn't force his cock inside ugly bitches."  
  
"YOU WHORE!!!" Matilda screeched. "Jack only fucked you because you begged him too!!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru just barley masked his disgust and surprise. To think a parent forcing himself on his daughter, on Kagome! The thought made his blood boil, her own father had raped and beaten her! He bared his teeth with hate. If only he had the man's scent, he would've gone and given him hell. That factor only maddened him further realizing he couldn't do one damned thing about it at all, that he was helpless, that a monster had gotten away unharmed for the damage he done. For all those times she had cried out in fear and pain in her sleep, for those memories which apparently haunted her every minute of everyday, for the pure soul that jackass had ruined. And he The Great Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Of The Western Lands, one of the most feared beings in his time - was helpless.  
  
"Go fuck a cow Aruda." Kagome said calmly before turning off the speakerphone. She walked over to a machine beside the phone and punched a button. Kagome looked expressionlessly at it then turned to walk out the door she stopped beside Sesshomaru and said in a cold deadly voice, "Guard the children with your life." He nodded too surprised by her tone to argue. Then she went upstairs and came shortly down with a box in hand, she was wrapped up in a black trench coat, she put on her shoes then opened the door and was gone.  
  
The Taiyoukai didn't trust the miko to take care of herself so he gave orders for the two children to stay and not to create a mess or any trouble saying that he was accompanying the miko somewhere. He lept out the window and was grateful for the cover of darkness. He stopped and sniffed fresh rain and rose her smell was sweet. He jumped from the buildings in hot pursuit of the human. He saw strange things along the way, street lamps. Kagome had explained to him previously about eel-lek-tris-ity and how a lot of it was used to power machines. But what really confused him were the metallic things that had lights in the front and back of it. He would ask Kagome later.  
  
He caught sight of her peddling fast on her bike she seemed focused on one thing only, though he knew not what. He decided just to follow her to keep her safe. She peddled all the way across town not stopping for breath even though he knew her leg's were aching. She peddled to a suburban area and up a steep hill towards the only house on the hill. She braked then jumped out and threw her bike in the bushes. She walked up to a house, it looked like all the other houses, modern, but bleak. Sesshomaru landed on the opposite side of the street on a tree. She paused at the door then pulled out a hairpin, she stuck it into the door lock and it opened. Sesshomaru was impressed.  
  
She walked in closing the door but not locking it. The demon waited a moment before speeding down and entering the building himself. The Western Lord walked silently thanking the gods that he decided to leave his armor. He heard a muffled scream coming from upstairs he quickly ducked into the shadows and Kagome appeared at the top of the stairs and pushed a man down it. The man was as tall as Kagome and had a fat round stomach, the man's hands were tied tightly and his mouth was gagged. The miko slid down the banister and held a black thing in her hand. "Get up Jack." She said emotionlessly. He got up and she kicked him down, "Get up Jack." She said sadistically. He got up again and she punched him hard on the nose he fell down again, "Get up Jack."  
  
Sesshomaru gaped in surprise he had never ever seen her this way. She was being sadistic an cruel and she knew it.  
  
Kagome kicked the man into the living room. Suddenly the black thing in her hand shot out a bullet of some sort. It hit the man's leg and his muffled screams were pointless. She went to the fireplace and lit a match then threw it in, she turned her eyes were devoid of all emotion except malice. "Get up Jack." She said. He got up and she pushed him towards the fireplace, she grabbed his neck and all of the sudden he went limp. "I've no paralyzed you Jack, you can still feel pain in your body but you will not be able to do anything about it." She said then pushed him into the large fireplace. She closed the fire screen, "Remember the song you used to sing to me while you beat me? You may have forgotten but I haven't. I haven't been able to sing or listen to that song without remembering. Let me sing it to you while you die."  
  
"Yankee Doodle went to town riding on a pony. Stuck feather on his head and called it macaroni." She hummed the rest as if happy. "Well I'm off to kill your new family. C-ya in hell!" she said easily as if she were merely saying goodbye to her friends. She jogged upstairs and Sesshomaru followed silently. He observed quietly as Kagome slit Jack's mate's neck then set it on fire. The miko walked to another room and he witnessed as she tied the girl up tight and gagged her, the girl was anything but hideous. She was ugly and he knew that that had to be Matilda. Matilda woke up and started screaming in a muffled voice.  
  
"Hello Matilda, dearest. Bye bye bitch." She said dumping kerosene all of her then Kagome lit a match, "Bye bye." She threw it at her and closed the door calmly as if no one was burning alive on the other side. She walked down stairs again then back into the living room. The demon lord followed. She walked into the living room. She stood before the fireplace then said, "After three years four months two weeks five days eight hours and twenty seconds I have found you, killed you, murdered your family, and avenged Kip- kip. I have avenged all of those people whom you've hurt - including me. I hate you, father." She said spitting out the last word as if it were a curse.  
  
Sesshomaru was going to slip out behind her but when she reached the doorway she looked at him quietly, "You followed me. Thank you, I never would've had the guts to do that if you hadn't followed me. I would've let the bastards live." She said quietly. She walked outside and Sesshomaru followed closely, she walked to her bike and took out a tank of kerosene she took it the front of the house and unscrewed the lid. She weakly splashed it on the porch, she paused taking breath when she saw the demon take the tank and splash the liquid onto the front. She looked at him gratefully she took the tank and tossed it in the house, she lit a match then threw it. She watched mildly as the flames ignited, already there was fire coming from upstairs. She stayed and watched the flames.  
  
"Let us go now." Sesshomaru said taking the miko by the hand and gently leading her away. He sighed gratefully as she complied. He went to her bike and told her to hold onto it, Kagome held it and felt Sesshomaru wrap a hand around her waist then they were flying. 'Damn! If only I had my left arm . . . . . ' he thought cursing.  
  
"I killed him. He's gone." Kagome said quietly, "He's hurt mom, Sota, Grandpa and Kip-kip. He killed Kip-kip. I avenged her. So why do I feel so empty?" she murmured. 


	3. Daycare and Boyfriend

Anime people can jump from twenty feet high and be okay. They have huge eyes, gravity defying hairstyles, they're all skinny and they have weird coloured hair. Weird time lapses are nothing compared to that.  
  
*********  
  
Sesshomaru landed at the door to Higurashi house. Kagome threw/kicked her bike to the side then took out a key from her pocket she tried to stick it into the keyhole several times but ended up missing. Sesshomaru took the key from the girl's hand then opened the door. She stumbled in blindly and leaned against the wall, the demon lord locked the door then approached her. He stood behind her wondering what to do next. She got up and walked to the living room with the demon lord in tow, she picked up the sleeping form of Shippo and Rin, then walked upstairs. She kicked open the room the two were to stay in, then tucked them in and kissed them gently on the forehead like she'd been doing that for since forever. She stumbled out of the room then paused a door two doors down from her own, she placed her head on the door and cried silently, her shoulders shuddering from the force of her sobs.  
  
Sesshomaru placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder, Kagome placed her cheek on it tears splashing his fingers. "This is Kip-kip's room." She said clearly. The taiyoukai was once again surprised by her fortitude, "She was my younger sister, a year younger than Sota. Mother never knew that Jack used to . . . . . abuse me. I never told her. When mother was pregnant with Kip-kip he threatened to kill mother if I didn't . . . . . comply to his wishes. I never wanted mother to get hurt so I let him do things to me . . . . ." She shivered. "No one's ever opened or been in this room ever since Kip-kip died, we didn't - we couldn't. Its just always been here, a silent reminder."  
  
The demon wrapped his arms around her protectively. Never again would he allow anyone to hurt her. Never again in the seven hells would he allow anyone to pierce her soul, that pure and innocent soul which after what she'd been through was still uncorrupted and untainted. Sesshomaru didn't know when he started caring but he knew now he had to protect her. "He won't hurt you - "  
  
"Too late. He'll always hurt me." She said leaning back against him eyes closed. "He'll haunt me in my dreams. He'll torture me again and again when I close my eyes. I'll feel the pain and agony, the torture and hate I will always feel dirty and used. I will never be clean, I will always be tainted by the blood that flows within me, I will always be dirtied by the memories. And he knew it, the bastard, he knew what I know now. He knew that I would be haunted by the memories, he knew I would never forget and I'd always recollect every second he touched and leered at me. That was the cruel legacy he passed on to me." She whispered as tears streamed down her face.  
  
Sesshomaru ground his teeth together. Damn the man to the hells! "Kagome. I'll be here to help you, so is your kit and Rin." He said pressing his nose into her hair and inhaling deeply, fresh rain and rose with a tint of mint.  
  
Kagome turned around and faced him, "I know." She murmured. She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry to keep you up."  
  
The Western Demon Lord shook his head, then lead her to her room. She laid down on her bed and tucked the blanket around her. He turned to leave but was stopped by her timid voice, "Um . . . Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked gently. He turned and watched her. "Could you . . . that is to say . . . I'm afraid of the dark." She flushed a crimson red.  
  
"Hhhmm." He replied he closed the girl's door then sat down on the bed near her head. She smiled gratefully then laid her head against his thigh. He felt his heartbeat quicken, her steady breathing told him she was asleep. He looked down at the ningen and brushed loose strands of hair from her face. The demon leaned down and brushed his lips across her cheek. The miko smiled then snuggled closer. Sesshomaru's eyes softened, he had seen many women before whom could surpass her beauty yet she had a uniqueness that enveloped her and made her seem so much like a goddess.  
  
*********  
  
"GET OUT!!!" Sesshomaru opened up his eyes in surprise. Kagome was standing before him with a towel wrapped around her head and body. His couldn't help but let his eyes travel down to her slick lithe legs. "I said get out!" she growled then grabbed his hand and with a strength that surprised even him pulled him up and pushed him out of her room. "Wake the kids up!" she ordered. Then slammed the door shut.  
  
Sesshomaru crossed his arms and glared at the door. There was NO way he was taking orders from a human -  
  
The door opened and Kagome leaned out still in her towels, "Sesshomaru do it or you'll never get back home again! And don't bother threatening to kill me because if you do you won't get home. And don't bother threatening to kill anyone else because my stubbornness will just increase a million fold!" she slammed the door again.  
  
The demon lord growled then stomped off to the kids room muttering. He threw the door open and was surprised to see no one there. He went down stairs and saw that they were busy playing with leg-o in the living room.  
  
"Good morning Sesshomaru-samma!!" Rin said with a grin.  
  
"Morning!" Shippo said cheerfully.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded gruffly and was rudely pushed aside by a speeding miko. "Breakfast!!" she shouted at the three. She sped towards the kitchen the three silently followed and were amazed as she started scurrying about cooking bacon, toasting bread and pouring juice hastily yet never missing a beat. She sped over to some books lined up to the side. "Saturn, 1980, fifty-two, nouns." She was reading several books at the same time desperately cramming while making breakfast. It was a miracle that the food didn't burn, she served it up then ate her food while reading intently.  
  
"Shippo past the salt please."  
  
"Here. Sesshomaru-samma pass the butter please. Thanks."  
  
"Brain. Going. To. Explode." Kagome said as she scanned each book hastily.  
  
Rin and Shippo finished at the same time, Kagome hastily snatched them up and carried them upstairs, two minutes later they were back down again only dressed differently. Rin was wearing a pink dress with a white pony on it, a matching pink hat with roses, white shoes and a rosy pink blouse. Shippo had a blue shirt on, blue jeans with a hole in the back for his tail, black shoes and a blue backward cap.  
  
Sesshomaru watched silently as Kagome hastily packed them lunches. She handed a ninja turtles lunch box to Rin and a barbie one to Shippo, the two looked at each other then switched. Kagome packed up all her books and placed a brown paper bag into her backpack. "I'm taking the kids to daycare. Not that I don't trust you with them its just that they deserve play mates. Susu!" she called and was rewarded by the dog bounding towards her. "Sesshomaru!" she called and he turned to her without coming, his pride and dignity were battered enough without him having to go to her at her call like a dog. "This is how you work the can opener." She showed him then fed the dog the dog food. "Foods in the top left cupboared. Feed the dog at noon." She said. Then she grabbed the kitsune and Rin and was racing out the door.  
  
*********  
  
Kagome sat under a sakura tree exhausted at lunch. The three retests were done and she knew she would flunk. The three exams - doomed, that was her doomed. 'Oh well at least the final exam is about history and I'm gonna ace it. The other two retests are also about history. And the other exam is about foods. I'm okay I guess.' She thought. She brought out her lunch at stared at the squid eye staring back at her. She hoped she had packed the kids decent lunches. Kagome threw her lunch away and sighed at her rumbling stomach.  
  
Suddenly someone held out a tray of chicken legs, french fries, Fritos, bacon, pizza and donuts with a huge cup of iced tea. "Hungry?" Sesshomaru said laying down the meal for the miko. Kagome gave a cry of delight and tore into the pizza nearly crying with joy. The demon lord sat down beside the girl, he watched her silently.  
  
"Want some?" she said after swallowing.  
  
"I already fed." He answered placidly.  
  
"Thank you. And I'm really sorry about being pushy this morning. I guess I was really distracted by the exams, I have to pass them so I get good grades at school so I can have a good job in the future so I can provide for my future family." She said sighing.  
  
"Is it not usually the male that provides?" he asked with a raised brow.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Not really. I suppose its true if a person marries, but that's not usually the case now-a-days. Some times a husband dies or he gets paralyzed from the neck down, then it has to be the female whom provides. " She said munching on the bacon.  
  
'Like with your father.' He thought. Before he could think he'd slunk an arm around her shoulders, she stiffened and he waited for her to push him away only she didn't. The teenager leaned into his hold and continued eating.  
  
"Kagome!" a female said. He looked up to see three other females approaching. "Kagome! How come you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" A girl said. Two other females followed.  
  
Kagome smiled warmly. "Hey girls this is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru the girls, she's Ayumi, that's Eri and she's Yuka."  
  
"How come you didn't tell us - your best friends - about your boyfriend?" Ayumi asked when the three had sat down.  
  
Kagome coloured she opened her mouth to deny but Sesshomaru interrupted saying, "We kept it a secret because her mother didn't want her dating older men, then others started courting her. It was then that I decided to come out of hiding, I don't want anyone man near my Kagome except for me." He said. He brushed his lips against her cheek and bit back a smile at her stunned expression. They looked at each other's eyes.  
  
"Aw! How sweet! Maybe we should leave them alone . . . . . " Eri said mischievously. The other two giggled, Kagome turned her eyes away and glared.  
  
"Ooh! Kagome I'll trade you my big thick triple ripple chocolate cake for a chicken piece and half a donut." Yuka said.  
  
"Done!" The two girls switched. Kagome broke off a piece and held it out to the demon lord, "Here try it. It's really good." She said.  
  
Instead of taking it Sesshomaru grasped her hand and brought to his mouth. He ate the piece then placed each individual finger in his mouth to lick and suck them clean. Kagome's face flushed, her heart beat loudly in her ear and she couldn't help but stare into his endless golden eyes. 'Damn she's gorgeous.' The demon thought savoring the taste of her skin. When he was done he placed her hand over his heart and looked at her gently with his softened eyes.  
  
Eri coughed then said, "Get a room." The three girls laughed uproariously. Kagome slowly took her hand out of his grasp then tackled the three girls.  
  
"You're just jealous!" she cried in mock-anger as she tickled Sayran ruthlessly.  
  
"EVIL INCARNATE!!! INIQUITOUS MANIFESTAION OF LIFE!!!" she shouted half choking. Yuaka and Ayumi tackled Kagome and the four tickled each other mercilessly. Sesshomaru watched with his mouth curved up to one side in amusement. After a while the girls fell on top of each other tiredly. Kagome crawled back to the taiyoukai and laid her head on his leg panting wearily. Sesshomaru propped her up in his lap, then leaned her back into him as he held the cup of iced tea to her mouth, she drank thirstily.  
  
"Wish my boyfriend were here to do that." Yuka said sighing.  
  
"You don't have one." Ayumi said lazily.  
  
Yuka sighed, "Thank you for bringing me back to reality." She said taking a long drink of water from her bottle.  
  
Eri was already back at her spot eating, "I like your outfit Sesshomaru. Especially that fluffy whitish thing on your shoulder. Its so . . . . . medieval Japan."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded then pressed mouth against Kagome's hair and smiled.  
  
Eri nibbled on her food thoughtfully before asking, "Kag. Do you believe in demons? I know, I know it sounds stupid but there just can't be only humans can there?"  
  
Kagome smiled then leaned back into Sesshomaru more, "I think they're all either in hiding or look like humans."  
  
Yuka scoffed, "You're kidding right?"  
  
The miko shook her heads, "Sesshomaru is a demon." She said and felt the demon's hand dig into her hip lightly.  
  
"You didn't have to be so sarcastic!" Eri growled. "A straightforward 'no' would've been nice."  
  
Ayumi looked at Kagome slyly, "Hey Kagome. What do you mean by . . . . . demon?" she said with a mischievous smile.  
  
Kagome growled, "Is that all you think about? Honestly girl! One would think that no one brought you up properly!"  
  
"You wound me my friend. But I can happy! Bad karma always comes back and bites you in the ass." The girl said sticking her nose into the air.  
  
"You fed Susu right?" Kagome asked looking up at Sesshomaru.  
  
He replied, "Of course. I never forget." He mentally slapped himself. 'I FORGOT TO FEED THE DOG!!!!' He thought making a mental note to punish himself later.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Good! I thought you forgot. But of course I should've known better. It's a good thing you remembered too seeing as if you don't feed her she starts trashing and messing up the house looking for food to eat." She said smiling.  
  
'Oh shit.' Sesshomaru thought mentally beating himself up. 'Damn my forgetfulness the to seven hells, the house! The dog! The mess! I'm dead!' he though panicking yet leaving his face as smooth as stone.  
  
Kagome stood up and brushed imaginary dirt off her skirt. She looked at her watch, "Five minutes till the bell. Sorry Sesshomaru, got to go." She said. The other girls got up as well and said their good-byes. Kagome hesitated before swooping down and giving the demon lord a kiss on the forehead, "Thanks for playing along." She whispered before walking with her friends back to the building.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her retreating back thinking, 'Who was playing?' He touched his forehead and closed his eyes. 'I'm glad I took her away from my stupid half-breed brother. The stupid mutt.' The taiyoukai's eyes flew open. 'The mutt!!!'  
  
*********  
  
Kagome walked down the street with her pack slung over her shoulders. She walked up a steep hill, panting hard when she got to the top. She leaned against a telephone pole taking in raggedy breaths. "Darn. These texts books aren't for learning. They're using the book's weight to kill teenagers all off." She breathed.  
  
"Or they're using them as devices to strengthen your muscles." A familiar voice drawled.  
  
Kagome spun around and smiled wryly. "Hey mom." (You were expecting Sesshomaru right? Come on admit it!)  
  
"Hello darling." Ms. Higurashi said warmly. She looked out of the car's window and smiled, "Come on hop in. Where'd ya need to go?"  
  
Kagome opened the door and sat next to Sota whom was happily playing with his gameboy advanced. "Happyvalley Daycare. Hey how come you three aren't in Greece?" She asked as they headed toward their location.  
  
"Well seems like we only got as far as China before they made us turn back. Seems like there's some kind of epidemic going on there." Kagome's grandpa replied from the front. Kagome made an 'oh' sound then fell silent.  
  
"Kagome. Why do you need to go to the daycare?" Kagome's mother asked curiously. They made a right at an intersection. Kagome sighed then explained how Sesshomaru and Rin had only come to visit for a while and also about Shippo and him adopting her as his mother. "Oh my gosh! Oh why didn't I listen to you? OH MY GOSH!!!! I HAVE A GRANDCHILD!!!!" she whooped in joy. When they reached the daycare Kagome got out and headed inside telling her mom she'd be back soon.  
  
The teenager entered the building and went in search for the younlings. She found Shippo up on a high window ledge with a crowed of kids jumping up and trying to grab his tail. Rin was trying to keep the kids away from him and started crying when a girl hit her in the face. "You're stupid! Now get out of the way! Come here fox-boy!" a large ten-year-old girl screeched. Shippo whimpered from his place.  
  
"Stop it!" Kagome cried and made her way to her two wards. She scooped up Rin and murmured comforts to her then plunked Shippo onto her shoulder. "Shame on you!" she scolded the girl who hit Rin. "She was just trying to protect her friend and you go and hit her!"  
  
"DEMONICA!" A high voice screeched. A woman with shoulder length black hair grabbed the big ten year old's hand and roughly shook it, "That is the last straw young woman! You're off to military school!" she snarled. She turned to Kagome with a pained look on her face, "Please I am so sorry. Her father is wrestler and she copies him every chance she gets."  
  
"That's okay." Kagome said. "I don't blame you. I blame the person who's in charge! Those kids shouldn't have been allowed to chase my Shippo up that ledge!" she growled. "I'm never leaving any child here ever again!" she stalked out of the room and past some other mothers muttering about how bad the daycare was.  
  
When the raven-haired beauty got to the car she introduced the children to her family (her grandpa tried to put sticky demon sealing papers on Shippo but her mother started scolding him). Shippo and Rin sat on either side of Kagome. "Grandpa. Sesshomaru is a demon and I do NOT want you sticking demon seals on him. Sure he promised not to kill anyone, but I don't want to give him a strong reason to kill someone, like you."  
  
*********  
  
Sesshomaru sat back on the couch and sighed in relief. It was a good thing he had his demonic powers, otherwise he might've never gotten everything clean again. He couldn't even begin to describe the condition the house was in when he returned, it was beyond recognition, good thing he had photographic memory and had seen most of the house, else he would've been in really deep shit. He heard the front door open.  
  
"Sesshomaru-samma!"  
  
The demon lord opened an eye and watched as a small bundle of pink jumped up into his lap. "Rin."  
  
"HI!! Kagome's mommy and brother and grandfather are here!" she said brightly.  
  
Just then Kagome and co walked in. After Kagome introduced them Shippo, Rin and Sota speedily ran upstairs to play with the gamecube, and Ms. Higurashi went into the kitchen to make dinner. "Grandpa . . . " Kagome said warningly as she spied her dear grandfather pulling out a sticky demon seal. "I thought we've been already through this."  
  
"But he's a demon!" Kagome's grandpa said.  
  
Kagome put her hands on her waist, "So? He's a good evil demon. That's doesn't make sense but, he is a guest and he deserve ith not thy persecutions."  
  
"One would think you'd be over Shakespeare by now." Her grandfather walked outside to the shrine.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at Kagome before asking, "What's a Shakespeare?" 


	4. Conscience and clothing

"You forgot to feed Susu right?" Kagome asked when she and Sesshomaru were alone in the living room.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Sesshomaru answered keeping his face blank. 'Damn.' He thought.  
  
Kagome grinned, "No need to lie. I once forgot to feed Susu myself." She chuckled at the memory, "Oh when mom got home she went berserk."  
  
The taiyoukai of the western lands frowned slightly then asked, "How'd you know then?"  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows, crossed her arms, rested most of her body weight on her right leg and looked up with a thoughtful expression. Sesshomaru couldn't help but think how cute she looked at that moment. "Number one, I didn't wash the dishes from either last night nor this morning yet when we got home they were all put away and sparkly clean. Number two, though the doors and furniture look nice like always I couldn't help but notice the faint scratch and bite marks on them. And number three, I'm a miko I just KNOW when something happens so I guessed from number one and two that you had not fed the dog."  
  
Sesshomaru's lip twitched, "I see I won't be able to keep anything from you." He said then stood up, "I would like to see the rest of . . . . . To- key-o."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Good! I was just about to suggest that. We can go to the mall and get you something to wear. Wait right here, I'll just change and put away my things." She said dashing out of the room.  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
"Come on let's go!" Kagome said as she entered the living room. She wore a red bandanna, a white cotton short sleeved blouse that left her abdomen bare, a blue jean skirt that fell to mid thigh, white runners, a blue and red polyester/cotton jacket and gold hoop earrings. Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare. "Hello! Come on!" she said taking his hand and tugging him along. "Mom!!! Sesshomaru and I are going sightseeing! We'll be back by dinner!" She called as grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes.  
  
"Okay dear! Don't talk to strangers and be sure not to go into dark alleys! And don't get kidnapped! Goodbye I love you sweetheart." Ms. Higurashi called out.  
  
Sesshomaru opened the door and stepped out Kagome followed then called back, "I won't mom! Sesshomaru will protect me! Bye mom I love you more!" she closed the door and locked it. They made their way down the drive and toward the bus station.  
  
The two sat down on a bench and waited while Kagome explained how cars and busses worked. "Do you and your mother always exchange farewells like that?" he asked after a while. He couldn't stop thinking about the farewell the two gave each other. They had said 'I love you'.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Of course. Usually my mom would give me a hug and make it seem like I'd be gone forever, but she was probably confident in the fact that you'd protect me."  
  
"Why?" He asked. He didn't get it. Why did they act like that? Why would her mother act as if she'd be gone forever when she would simply be going somewhere close?  
  
"Because she trusts you I suppose. She has this way of knowing who exactly is trust worthy and who isn't." she said with a shrug.  
  
"I didn't mean - " Sesshomaru was interrupted when the bus rolled by. Kagome took the demon lord's hand and pulled him up into the crowded vehicle. She paid for their fare then they went to the back and found seats. He sat next to the window but the smell was suffocating! Human's sweaty dirty scent, it was gonna kill him!! He leaned over and buried his nose in Kagome's hair inhaling the sweet scent of fresh rain and rose, if she weren't human he'd take her as his wife. "You smell nice." He murmured.  
  
Kagome smiled, "That's funny. Your brother told me the same thing once."  
  
"Half brother." He mentally growled at the thought of her and the filthy undeserving hanyou. 'Aw screw hating humans! Kagome is going to be mine even if I have to kill.' He decided. Sesshomaru gently nipped on her ear, "Did he ever tell you how beautiful you are or how good you taste?" he whispered sensually.  
  
Kagome blushed prettily and stared down at her hands, "Uh . . . er . . . this is our stop!" she reached over Sesshomaru's head and pulled the bell cord then stood up and walked to the doors of the vehicle.  
  
The demon lord followed grinning mentally at the small victory. They both got off at the busy streets and the demon lord nearly suffocated! The smog, the thick air, the human scents he coughed then pulled Kagome close to him and inhaled deeply her delicate smell. Ah! Fresh rain. "Sesshomaru . . . what are you . . . ?"  
  
"You smell good. The air here is suffocating." He grumbled keeping her close as they walked into the mall. The first thing he noticed was the sounds! Humans chattering off constantly! So many damn humans! "Good gods." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
Kagome smiled sympathetically, "You'll get used to it." She said reaching out and massaging one of his ears. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and purred. He felt a twinge of regret when she let go. "Come on, I need to get you some clothing." She said taking his hand and tugging him toward Sears.  
  
The taiyoukai looked around like a kid in a candy store. Kagome explained everything about the escalators, elevators, plastic, little kiddy rides and everything else he could find puzzling. Most of the people around were looking at Sesshomaru curiously and some girls started giggling when he passed by him, he ignored them he had eyes only for the woman-child beside him. When they entered Sears his eyes darted around taking in everything all at once. Kagome tugged him toward the men's section where she started picking out shirts for him, then pants, then underwear, then socks, and etc. while Sesshomaru carried the growing pile. When Kagome was satisfied she dragged him over to a dressing room stall. She told him to try on the shirts and pants.  
  
Sesshomaru grumbled incoherent things as he stripped down naked and tried on the clothing. "Here." He grumbled as he stepped out of the stall but was immediately pushed back in. "What the - ?"  
  
"Sesshomaru! I will now show you how to work the zipper." Kagome said demonstrating with her jacket, the silver haired demon tried it then demanded to know how it worked but Kagome said later then hesitantly commented that his fly was open. The demon lord blinked then replied he didn't have a fly, Kagome sighed in exasperation then pointed to the zipper on his pants and exited hastily. Sesshomaru looked down and turned a bright tomatoish red.  
  
When he once again exited a bit red in the face still, Kagome commented with a blush that he looked great. After a few more fittings they had discarded the keepers and the returners, Kagome paid for the clothing. The taiyoukai walked out of the Sears wearing a long sleeved white shrit, blue jeans, a black baseball cap, and white rubber shoes. The demon lord carried four bags. One filled with his old clothes and the others filled with hie new ones - luckily everything was eighty percent off. "Come on! Let's get some food! All that shopping made me hungry!" Kagome said tugging the demon lord's arm excitedly. She hadn't had this much fun ever.  
  
Sesshomaru looked curiously at the strange food Kagome brought back to their table in the food court. "What is this?" he asked sniffing at the tacos and burritos.  
  
Kagome smiled and started naming all the foods. "And this is chocolate mint bubble tea, the round things are called pearls, but they aren't really pearls. Try it, it's delicious." She said taking her own and sipping.  
  
Normally Sesshomaru wouldn't take that order, but after all the weird things that had happened, why in the seven hells not? The taiyoukai took a sip, his eyes widened slightly, it was good! Next he tried a burrito he thought it was good but he preferred pizza he told her so. And she laughed saying that she too preferred to but she thought that he'd enjoy some variety. 'How thoughtful, I love her more each second.' He mused. He paused in mid chew, did he just describe his feelings for her as love?  
  
[And why not Sesshomaru?] His inner conscience asked. [There are many things that make her so special and unique. She'd be a perfect mother for your pups.]  
  
He began chewing again. 'She's human . . . '  
  
[Who gives a bloody damn?! On the bus you decided to take her as your mate or die trying!]  
  
'Yes . . . take her as a mate, but love . . . . . ?'  
  
The inner conscience sighed in aggravation. [Dammit Sesshomaru! Don't be stupid! You're acting like your damned brother!]  
  
'Half-brother.'  
  
[Whatever! The point is, if you can get Kagome's love then you will never ever have to worry about her being unfaithful. She is loyal, trustworthy, brave, intelligent, thoughtful, compassionate, empathetic, caring, loving, wise and she can keep a secret. The only reason you've never taken a mate before was because you always feared that they would turn on you or betray you, you only wanted a mate who could pledge undying loyalty to you. Now here's your answer! Get her now before she slips through your damn fingers!]  
  
'You're right! There is no way I'm losing her to anyone else. Thanks.'  
  
The inner conscience shrugged. [Meh. What are inner voices for?]  
  
'I have no idea. But thanks anyway.' Sesshomaru finished the rest of his food and absent-mindedly slurped up the rest of his drink. Thinking hard of a plan. 


	5. Regrowth and Zoo

**_Authour's Note:_**_ Just a little note. I kinda screwed up on the last chapter – the part about Sesshomaru talking to his conscience. Yeah, I redid that part so go check it out - again._

_Thank you for all of the reviews. They are all appreciated all of them including the constructive criticism._

**_Taiyoukai_**_ = Demon Lord/King_

*************

"Would you like to go somewhere else now?" Kagome asked noticing the almost glazed look in Sesshomaru's eyes when she started shopping around in the tenth store that day. 

The Youkai blinked and shook his head slightly from a certain erotic daydream involving a certain miko. "If that is what you wish."

"Good!" Kagome said brightly. "We can go the zoo!" she said brightly.

"What is a . . . zoo?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

Kagome held onto the taiyoukai's left arm as they made their way out of the mall. "Well . . . a zoo is like a menagerie. You'll love it! But first we need to stop by the house."

Sesshomaru nodded, they walked down the street toward a bust stop. All of the sudden the demon tugged Kagome into an alley then picked her up bridal style. "Hold on." He murmured. Then he jumped up onto the roof and started running fast. Kagome squeaked and held on tighter, which made Sesshomaru go faster making Kagome hold on tighter . . . you see the strategic pattern? In no time at all they'd arrived at Kagome's house and climbed in through Kagome's window. To the demon's regret the miko let go of his neck and plopped the shopping bags onto her bed. She started rummaging around. 

"Just hold on a minute. I need . . . . to find . . . . where is it?" She bent down and started rooting around in her closet. 

Unfortunately her rump was facing the taiyoukai whom was mesmerized and trying hard to move his gaze from the pert rear that belonged to Kagome. _'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.'_ He thought. Once again it was unfortunate that that particular word was . . . . . not helping. He took a few steps and before her knew it he was right behind her mentally begging to the high lords above to make her turn around – NOW – before he took her. His hands reached out of their own will slowly making its way toward her waist.    

"Got it!" Kagome said straightening up. The taiyoukai hands dropped to his side – wait hands? "Now let's go get Shippo and Rin then - You're arm is back!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise. Sesshomaru nodded mutely then flexed his newly regrown appendage. "Wow I wonder why and how . . . ?"

The youkai shrugged. "Who knows?"

_[Heh heh. We both know.]_

_'Shit. How'd you get out of that mental closet so fast?!'_

_[I'm your damn conscience! I was freed because your baser instincts were going ballistic; I was let out to persuade you not to give in to them.]_

_'Well then you can get shoved back in because I don't need you dammit!'_

_[*Silence*]_

_'Hello? That was too easy. No protest at all.'_

All of a sudden a mental image of Kagome dancing in the nude popped up with a sign overhead that read: Sorry. We are currently having technical difficulties. Please try again.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed, _'It was too damn good to be true.'_

*************

"What in the seven hells?" Sesshomaru watched alarmed as a grey wall with a thick flexible tube walked by.

Kagome giggled. "It's an elephant."

"Wow! Sesshomaru – sama I want an elephant!" Rin said tugging on her idol's pants leg. 

"Later."

"Come on Kagome! I want to see the komodo dragon!!!!" Shippo cried hopping up and down in frenzy.

Kagome laughed allowing the small kitusne and Rin to tug her along toward the reptilian exhibit with Sesshomaru following. They had a blast at the zoo. Until they got to the petting zoo that is . . . . 

"This is the petting zoo. You two can feed the animals and pet them." Kagome said.

Shippo grinned. While Rin jumped up and down in excitement. "Now! Can we go now!? Please!!" Rin pleaded looking over at the goats, chickens, pigs, chickens, ducks, rabbits, and sheep in the medium sized pen.

Kagome smiled. "You three go ahead I'll get some food for the animals." She said. The miko walked over to an animal vending machine (they have vending machines for practically EVERYTHING in Japan).  

Sesshomaru followed the children towards the pen and too his doom . . . . . *cough*

"Wow. What is that?" Rin asked pointing to a fluffy black thing. (I don't think they had sheep in Feudal Japan, and if they did, just play along for the storie's sake.)

Shippo scratched his head then smiled remembering, "A sheep! They're fur is called wool and wool is used to make clothing like sweaters." He said knowingly.

Rin looked at Shippo in awe (Shippo is a god!), "Wow. You're really really smart! But what's a sweater?"

"It's the thing you're wearing." Shippo said tugging on the sleeve of the slightly oversized pink sweater with red hearts.

"Oh! Wow! You're almost as smart as Sesshomaru-sama." Rin commented as the duo approached the black lamb. 

Sesshomaru smirked at that comment. He stood in the middle of the pen carefully watching over Rin and Shippo.  _'Sesshomaru and Kagome.'_ The demon lord thought wistfully. _'Those two names fit perfectly together. They just role off one's tongue.'_ He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the goat known as 'Randy Robby' approach – that is to say not until the goat started humping the demon's leg. "Yaarrggghh." He cried in disgust as he backed away. 

Unfortunately backing away made him back into a father whom was holding his son whom had a tall plastic cup of animal feed. Unfortunately – for him – that animal feed landed on him in his hair, unfortunately again the animals were hungry therefore they raced over to the unfortunate demon and started eating . . . pecking in the chicken's case. Sesshomaru threw them all off but was soon being once again mauled by those vile creatures. So he did the only thing a demon whom earlier swore he wouldn't kill any animal at the zoo  – he ran. What a charming picture, The Great And Powerful Sesshomaru, The Taiyoukai Of The Western Lands running away from a bunch of barnyard animals. He'd never ever live this day down. Especially since that very same demon had to jump the fence and leap up into a tree to escape the animals that also jumped the fence, so he was safe – from land animals that is. 

And what was our favourite taiyoukai thinking during this whole ordeal? _'Kagome. Oh shit. She saw me being chased up a bloody tree by a bunch of animals!!! Shit. WHY HAVE YOUR FORSAKEN ME!?!?'_ he mentally cried to the gods above.

_[Heh heh. This is just too darned funny!!] _Sesshomaru's Inner Voice (we shall call him SIV or Siv for short.) drawled.

_'SHUDDAP!!! If I'm going down I'm taking you with me!'_

_[What? Hey! I – AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!]_

*************

"Hey Sesshou." Kagome said tentatively. She peeked from behind the door of Sesshomaru's door to see a pissed off youkai glaring at an 'ABC Farm Fun' book. "Sesshomaru. I'm really really sorry! Can you ever forgive me?!" she cried throwing herself at the demon's feet.

Sesshomaru looked at the miko in surprise, "Forgive you for what?" he asked uncertainly. He sniffed, she smelt like – what did she call it? – soap. It was a nice sent, like roses.

Kagome lifted her head, "For the animals. It was all my fault, because I forgot to tell you about 'Randy Robby'! I forgot to tell you he humps practically everyone who has hair past their waist! I forgot and it wall all my own bloody fault!" she wailed.

The taiyoukai knew it wasn't the greatest of times, but he couldn't help but be envious of the soap she used. How sad. You know you've hit rock bottom when you're suddenly resentful of an inanimate object used as a cleaning tool. "It's not a big – "

"Is there anything at all I can do to ever ever get your forgiveness." She pleaded.

Sesshomaru had to bite his bloody tongue to prevent from blurting out all the erotic things he wanted to do. _'Damn it! I'm losing more and more of my control!!' _He glowered mentally.

"Sesshou – ?"

"Kiss me." The youkai nearly choked. Where in the seven hells did that come from?!

Kagome sat on her legs blushing, "Um . . . I . . . I . . . " She stuttered as she blushed again.

Well it was now or never. Sesshomaru grabbed kagome by the wrist pulled her up, he pulled her close and kissed her. Her lips were like dew soaked petals and tasted a million times better. He slanted his head deepening the kiss, he just couldn't get enough of her, her mouth opened tentatively and he took advantage of it by slithering his tongue in. He drew her tongue into his mouth, clamped down on it and sucked it hard. She made small animalistic sounds driving him even wilder. He pulled away, "Kagome." He groaned as he trailed kisses down her neck. Kagome moaned in response as he started tonguing a soft spot behind her ear. She wrapped her arms around him entwining her fingers into his hair while nibbling on his pointy little ears. The demon purred inhaling deeply, he pushed her gently onto the bed. She groaned when she felt the softness of the mattress beneath her, a nagging voice told her to stop before it was too late but she swatted it away impatiently. The youkai's hands roamed all over her soft body cursing the damn cotton skirt she wore. She kissed him again pulling his face close and –  

"KITSUNA AMINAMARO GENNKAI ORASAWA MINOMAROA ESTIKAIA HIGURASHI!!!!"

Kagome straightened up and cringed when she saw her mother standing there with a look that could kill. "Mom! I can explain!"

Ms. Higurashi crossed her arms, "Well!?"

The miko fiddled around with her thumbs not daring to look at Sesshomaru whom was sitting rigidly beside her. "Um . . . uh . . . err . . .  sex education . . . ?" She said sheepishly.

Kagome's mother gave out an exasperated sigh, "Fine. I'll let this little incident slip this once." She said with a faint smile. "But only because you said that same thing I said to my mother."

"No way!" Kagome said gasping in shock. "You?!"

"Hhhmmm . . . yeah well . . . I was young." She said grimacing, "At least I'm understanding. Mom made me run five miles three times."

"Oh." She cringed. 

Ms. Higurashi grinned wryly, "In the words of Souta. 'Nothing is illegal and/or bad – until your caught.' Keep that in mind." She said. She left humming a tune. 

Kagome got up and slammed her head against the wall, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but say what he said next, "At least we weren't naked." He smirked catching the vase she threw at his face. "Kitsuna Aminamaro Gennkai Orasawa Minomaroa Estikai?" He questioned raising a delicate eyebrow.

"My full giving name. When abbreviated it spells out Kagome." She muttered stalking out of the room.

*************

_A little note Kagome gets out of school at one fifty. My story my rules, and I say that Kagome gets out at one fifty._

_And no, I do not know if goats actually do hump people's legs but as I wrote before, my story my rules._


	6. Hugs and Police

Wow. Someone had to go pee after reading last chap. 0_o Weird ne?

I'm tired of people sending me death threats and complaining about how I take so long on this and my other fics all right? **_CUT IT OUT!_** It's hard enough that I have to deal with school! I like reading other fics too and I also have a life outside fanfics if you hadn't noticed! By the way I'm **_NOT_** take a long time to update just so I can get more reviews! I have **_FIVE_** other fics I'm doing so be nice! I have to split my ideas out fairly and not over use them lest I lose them all. So stop it! I'm SO tempted to just drop this fic just out of spite!!! So once again stop it! =| Another reason why I'd like to drop this is because its getting harder and harder to come up with ideas. However there are a lot of nice people out there whom are kind and patient enough to wait a while, so for them I continue! If you have any ideas PLEASE e-mail me or contact me because I'm running out of plot silk worms to spin plot thread to make silk stories out of! 

(I own those plot silk worms by the way. MINE. Plot silk worms © Defafaeth 2003)

Another thing! You don't if I could've been dead or not! How do you know the people that don't post up chapters anymore is in the emergency ward?! Or dead for that matter?! And all the while the jerks out there are threatening to kill that person and are bitching at 'em for not updating! =0 HHHMMM?!?! **_SO STOP BITCHING AT ME YOU APATHETIC JERKS!!!_** (This is for the jerks. Not the nice people mind you – which there is a majority of.)

This chapter is dedicated to the nice people. ^^ Sorry it's short but like I said, my plot silk worms are disappearing. 

______________________________________________________________

Kagome groaned then slammed her head onto her desk. "Damn Sesshomaru." She grumbled. Damn him straight to hell! Her first kiss and it had to be with that pig-headed, arrogant, good-looking, sexy – What the heck?! No! Bad! Bad! Bad! She just committed a murder a yesterday or was it the day before yesterday? Ergh, whatever! She hoped the others were doing better.

___________________________

"Inu Yasha! Think rationally! You could dig yourself to the other side of the world and still you won't be able to get to Kagome. Let me say it in a way you'll understand. She. Went. To. Another. Time. Period!" Miroku shouted to the frustrated hanyou.

"SHUT UP! SESSHOMARU WENT DOWN THE WELL! I CAN SMELL HIM!" Inu Yasha shouted menacingly. The hanyou kept digging rapidly through the earth creating an even deeper hole. In all honesty he wasn't that stupid he knew that there was no way he could actually get to Kagome's time by just digging some stupid hole, but he just wasn't thinking straight at the moment. He wanted to take his frustration of not being able to help Kagome out on anything else seeing as Myoga wasn't around to abuse and to make matters worse he could smell his brother's dirty stench adulterating his Kagome's lovely fresh rain aroma. 

Miroku sighed as he walked back to where Sango, Kirara and Kaede were relaxing under a tree. "He won't listen." He said in defeat as he flopped down beside the taijiya.

"Since when has he ever listened?" Kaede asked raising an eyebrow. Miroku nodded is head thoughtfully at those wise words. 

"Kaede has a point." Sango said lazily petting Kirara.

The monk shook his head, "So. Same plan again tonight?" The dirt pile beside the well was ever increasing.

The raven-haired exterminator nodded. "Might as well. It would be more difficult for Kagome to get out of the well if he could possibly get it any deeper. Kaede do you - ?"

"I have all the sleep draught I need child. For now we need to find another way for him to consume the draught without his knowing other than food. I think he suspects something."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Yeah right! He probably won't think of that in another three weeks give or take a few days." She said dryly. 

The monk nodded. "Inu Yasha's head is too thick for him to think of that. However we should have a, as Kagome puts it, plan B incase he starts suspecting the food, better to be on the safe side." 

The taijiya shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there for the meantime we need some volunteers." She said eyeing at the dirt pile that was as large as tall as the god tree, and it was only noon! The girl added in exasperation, "A very **_large_** number of volunteers."

Miroku sighed in aggravation. _'For whatever reason you have for taking Sesshomaru with you to the other side of the well is Kagome, it better be a good one or I'll be a very mad monk.'_ He thought crossing his arms.

Kikiyou watched hooded in the shadows at the scene a smirk lacing her lips. "Soon Kagome. Soon."

___________________________

_Ding Dong_

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from the carrots she was cutting and put the knife down. She wiped her hands on her apron, walked to the door and opened it with a smile. "Hello. This is the Higurashi Residence. How may I help you . . . . . ?" Mrs. Higurashi faltered when she saw the two gentlemen at her door were two policemen. One was blonde the other a red head. 

The red haired officer tipped his hat, "Hello ma'am. May we come in? You might need to sit down for this." He said.

"Oh. Of . . . of course. Please come in. Make yourselves at home." The woman stuttered stepping aside to allow the two cops in. Mrs. Higurashi was nervous. What did they want? Did something bad happen? Was one of her kids in trouble? Oh no! Grandpa! What if he got into an accident?! He always had a bad heart! Wait. He was in his room. Scratch that theorem. 

___________________________

Sesshomaru sat down on the roof of the miko's home and looked up at the sky. The stench of Kagome's world was unbelievably filthy, nevertheless he was slowly getting used to it. They were duller, their lustre faded because of the gassy smog of the city some were impossible to see due to the brightness of the urban area lights. Yet they were still there one of the few things in this world that were still there untouched by man and youkai. The taiyoukai looked down below at the little ones with a small smile gracing his lips. The fearless 'warrior' Rin was riding on Susu her 'faithful steed' pretending to slay Shippo the 'biggest baddest beast' whom was wearing a grotesque green mossy wig. The so-called 'warrior' fell off her 'faithful steed' who then ran toward the house and go in through the open kitchen door. The 'big bad beast' followed yelling for he 'warrior' to catch up. The 'warrior' followed laughingly, the sound of the door slamming shut was the last loud sound of the children he heard before the stillness of the night air took over.

He shifted slightly in his black pyjama bottom, he vaguely thought that he should've worn a long sleeve rather than the black tank top, but it was easily dismissed. He leaned back against the straight inner edge of the roof. (_Diagram_: Sloping downward roof - _/_|__ - inner edge of roof. Get it? No? Uh then e-mail me and I'll explain. ^^) 

"Rin and Shippo are really cute together." A quiet voice murmured from the left of the silent youkai. Footsteps. Silence. 

"Hn."

"I'm sorry."

The taiyoukai looked up at the miko beside him in surprise. "Why? You have nothing to apologise for." He asked surprised. 

Kagome looked down at embarrassed, "Yes I do. I was . . . I was being implausibly and unjustly rude. I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru smiled faintly then gestured for the miko to sit, and she did so. They sat in silence. "I should be the one to apologise. I insinuated the kiss and I got carried away. I'm deeply sorry for my offending actions."

The miko chuckled. The silver haired man raised an eyebrow. The girl smiled shyly. "It wasn't that offending and I was partly at fault. So I guess we're pretty even."

He shook his head. "No. It is not forgivable. I wasn't thinking about my actions, after what your father did to you . . . . . I'm sorry. I'm no better than he was" He said glaring at the ground about his own stupidity. Sesshomaru looked sharply to his left when he felt petite arms drape around his shoulders and a soft cheek lean onto his shoulder. 

"No." She whispered gently rubbing his arm. "No. You and he are – were separate entities. And you are an infinity times better than he'll ever be."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around the petite girl then pulled her into his lap. He buried his nose into her hair with a sigh, "Rain. Fresh rain. That's what you smell like." He murmured nuzzling the nape of Kagome's neck.

Kagome blushed, she opened her mouth to reply when Souta's voice called out, "Kagome! Please come down here! The police want to talk to you!"


	7. Lies and Hotdogs

I have no problem with people wanting me to or urging me to update faster. However when people start sending me death threats with a swear word in every single sentence THEN I have a problem.

_______________________________________________

Kagome's eyes widened and her heart did a flip when she heard her brother call out. "The . . . . . police." She whispered hoarsely.

Sesshomaru watched as the miko's face pale, "Kagome. Is there anything wrong?"

"The police."

"What are these po-lease?" he inquired as he leaned his chin on her shoulder.

Kagome closed her eyes. "Law enforcers." She said raggedly. She reluctantly got up leaving behind the warmth of the taiyoukai's body. She sighed, then walked slowly toward the ladder propped up against the roof. "They're probably here to question me about . . . last night."

"You're not going to tell them the truth are you?" Sesshomaru asked. He looped his arm around her waist then jumped down holding the miko carefully.

When they landed on the ground Kagome have him a weird look. "Are you crazy?! Of course not! I don't want to be stuck in jail, not to mention that I'll have a bad record and probably never have a good job other than being a janitor at a seven-eleven." She said. She took his hand and walked slightly leaning on Sesshomaru for support while he wondered what exactly a seven-eleven was.

Kagome was shaking the whole time as they approached but as they entered the living room her back straightened she stopped leaning on the taiyoukai, much to his disappointment, and she looked purely of confidence. Two officers, blonde and a red head, were standing there watching as the two entered. Mrs. Higurashi was sitting on the sofa with Sota and grandpa was on the boy's other side watching quietly.

The officers motioned for them to sit. Kagome sat down on a soft plush armchair while Sesshomaru stood beside her glaring icily at the two officers. The twenty-year-old blonde stared right back albeit a bit nervous, the thirty-year-old redhead tried not to shrink away from the demon's intense scrutiny. The redhead was going to go up and shake their hands but with the silver haired man glaring unwaveringly in such a vehement way – he decided against it.

Both took in the violet marks on his cheeks, the violet crescent moon on his forehead, the long vibrant silver hair and the golden eyes. One word described him perfectly: Cool. 

(A/N: I don't like purple. Not because people think it's a 'fruity' colour. It's because purple always reminded me of a purple nurple. 0_o. Yes a purple nurple. That's another name for Chinese nipple torture. Basically you twist a person's nipple till it turns purple. -_-)

"M. . m . . missss H . . h . .higura . . shi." The red head stuttered glancing nervously at the tall man beside the petite woman. 

Kagome noticed this and swatted her bodyguard's arm. He flinched but didn't look away from his anxious prey, though he stopped glaring and just watched them.

The red head swallowed hard still unnerved by the tall man's eyes. "I'm . . . I'm . . ." he stuttered.

"He is officer Jaishi. I am officer Tekizawa." The blonde said smoothly.

Kagome nodded.

"I'm sorry to say that you father – "

"I have no father." Kagome cut in, in an icy voice that rivaled both Naraku's and Sesshomaru's cold voices combined. That surprised Sesshomaru she sounded nervous two minutes ago. _'Then again.'_ He thought wryly. _'Women do tend to change their moods more often than men.'_

"Right." Officer Tekizawa said. He pulled out his notebook an scribbled down _[Ms. Higurashi hates father. Possible motive as killer.]_ "You're father and his family was killed last night."

"When!? How?!" She asked in disturbed manner. However the apprehensive look in her eye didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru who doubled the intensity of his glare at the two police. He smiled mentally when the red head gulped nervously. 

"That is confidential information Ms. Higurashi." Jaishi said, casting nervous glances at the tall man beside her. 

"Ms. Higurashi where were you during the shooting between the time of seven thirty to nine thirty pm last night?" Tezizawa asked warily. 

"W . . where I was specifically?" Kagome asked. She could feel the sweat soaking up her armpits. The demon beside her could practically see her nervous scent wafting around her.

"Answer the question missy." Jaishi growled. He flinched when Sesshomaru growled dangerously at him.

Kagome placed a hand on the demon's arm as if holding him back. "I was here." She squeaked. She scolded herself immensely about her high-pitched voice it didn't sound normal.

Kagome's mother (let's call her Tsyuki for now) looked suspiciously at her daughter. Something wasn't right. Kagome would NEVER EVER lower herself to kill in cold blood. Then again she always did hate Jack – and with good reason. Sure she's killed demons in the past. Killed out of self-defense. But she'd never kill out of cold blood. 

Would she? 

Tekizawa raised a triumphant eyebrow. "Oh really? Can anyone account for that?" He knew it! He knew she had to be the perpetrator!

"Uh . . . well . . . uh – " 

"She was with me." 

All eyes swiveled over to the taiyoukai.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me?"

"She was with me. In this house."

"Doing what?" The officer asked quietly.

"Does that information correlate to the homicide?"

"No, but – "

Sesshomaru interrupted. "Since that information doesn't relate to the shooting it is not needed."

The redhead jumped his eyes sparkling, "AH! You stated that there was a shooting! We didn't tell you anyone was shot! Therefore you must be the killer!" he said ecstatically. 

The demon sighed. Humans. "Earlier your partner asked " . . . where were you during the shooting . . ." The **_shooting_**, he clearly stated transpired and therefore I assumed that the father and his family were shot to death."

Jaishi opened his mouth then closed it again, then opened.

"Close your mouth if you've nothing to say. It's wide enough for a moth to fly into." Sesshomaru said disdainfully. Yet he did wish hard that some sort of disgusting insect did fly into the redhead's mouth.

"Ahem." Tekizawa coughed to get their attention. "Do you have any witnesses?"

"Rin. Shippo." The demon said.

"Who are they and where do they live?" The blonde said whipping out his notebook. 

"We're right here!" A boyish voice called from the living room door.

The two officers turned and to their surprise saw two small children sitting on a large dog. Tekizawa spun around and said incredulously, "Your witnesses are two small little children?!" 

Sesshomaru merely stood with his face devoid of any expression. 

"Hey! We're not small!" Shippo protested jumping off Susu.

"Yeah! Rin and Shippo aren't little either!" Rin protested.

Tekizawa rolled his eyes. "Fine. Were either one of you in the presence Ms. Higurashi and . . . uh . . . what did you say your name was?"

"I never gave it." Sesshomaru said. His eyes glinted dangerously.

"Sessho." Kagome said taking the taiyoukai's hand into her own and studying the fascinating violet marks on his wrist. Really they were fascinating. Made one wonder if there were anymore of them marks located else where . . . 

"Yes. If either of you two were in the presence of Ms. Higurashi and Sessho at – "

"Sessho-sama." Rin corrected still on the dog's back.

Tekizawa rolled his eyes. "Sessho-_sama_." He repeated in a mocking voice. It was a wonder that Sesshomaru didn't just kill the insolent ass. "Were either one of you in their presence at seven thirty to nine thirty pm yesterday night?"

Shippo thought for a moment before answering brightly. "They were upstairs around that time." He said. He really didn't know what the heck the man was talking about but he did have a plan to sidetrack the officer from asking any more questions that might get his mother in trouble. He knew she killed that bad man, Rin and him both heard her confession that night in the hall. And knowing his mother, she'd crack like an egg if she were to be interrogated for anymore information. That and he'd always wanted to say what he was going to say soon. 

Kagome looked at her young kit closely she noted the mischievous glimmer in his eyes and couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then how would you know if they were up there at all? You didn't see them."

Shippo cocked his head to the side. "Well I didn't really see them, they were loud enough. I heard them groaning and moaning upstairs." he said in his most innocent voice serious voice.

Kagome froze in horror, mouth agape, her face resembling that of hot dark molten lava. 

Sesshomaru sighed mentally looking wistfully at the miko currently pleading to be struck dead. Oh if only. 

The miko wasn't the only one. Tsyuki jumped up and yelled, "**_KITSUNA AMINAMARO GENNKAI ORASAWA MINOMAROA ESTIKAIA HIGURASHI!!!!_**"

She cringed at her mother's voice and attempted to bury herself in Sesshoumaru's arm.

"**_SESSHOMARU!!!!_**" Tsyuki screeched. 

The demon in question cringed at the high pitched tone. Really! She didn't need to deafen him! The first one already impaired his hearing enough thank you very much!

"Mom! Calm down!" Souta coaxed.

"**_CALM DOWN!? I AM CALM!!!_**" The mother shouted. She sat down breathing heavily.

Kagome looked tentatively at her mother from behind the taiyoukai's arm. "Mom I – "

"KAGOME! HOW COULD YOU HAVE SEX WITH SOMEONE **_SO_** MUCH OLDER THAN YOU?!?!?!?!?"

The miko 'eeped' then hid behind Sesshomaru's arm once more. In all honesty, Sesshomaru didn't mind at all. Not one bit.

"Uh . . . thank you for your time. However we need to leave now." Tekizawa said hastily. He didn't exactly like where this conversation was going. Especially ever since his parents gave him a screwed up version of 'the talk'. Besides they could always come back later. 

"Yeah." Jaishi agreed. "We'll show ourselves out. Good bye." They hastily withdrew leaving the sound of a closed door to signal their departure.

Kagome stood up, still holding Sesshomaru's arm. "Mom! Please! I – "

"Kagome." Tsyuki said in an eerily calm voice.

The miko cringed. "Yes mom?" she squeaked. She back up behind the taiyoukai cowering slightly. Sesshomaru shifted a tiny bit to cover hide her better.

"Did you use protection?"

_______________________________________________

Kagome looked sick as Sesshomaru, Souta, Rin, Shippo and her exited her mother's room. The others, even Sesshomaru, looked greatly disturbed except for Rin who just wondered why they didn't enjoy the puppet show Kagome's mother had set up.

__

'I'll never look at hotdog – especially hotdogs with the cheese melted center or a hotdog bun, the same way EVER again.' Kagome thought queasily holding her stomach. "I'm never ever gonna do the three lettered tango. Ever.

After that little prevarication of Shippo's Mrs. Higurashi had decided to take it upon herself to educate 'the young ones' about the 'horizontal mambo' and all it's dangerous. Since she wasn't very good at explaining it verbally she had decided to teach them through a puppet show in her room. The puppet show was about 'Ms. Bun' and 'Mr. Hotdog', how they got married – and about their honeymoon, which was shown in disturbing detail. Especially with the cheese squirting out of 'Mr. Hotdog' during the 'final moment'. Then came the little yarn strips with big smiles on one end swimming toward the empty drained eggshells with a hole in which the tissue paper chose glided into. Then finally came the little wiener and bread crust babies.

Needless to say none of 'the young ones', except for Rin, were feeling too overzealous on dinner but Tsyuki insisted, after all, she spent quite a good deal of time cooking for them. The least they could do was eat something. So they all filed down the stairs and sat around the table.

Sesshomaru sat in between Rin and Kagome, Shippo right beside Kagome left of Souta with Grandpa sitting next to his grandson. 

Tsyuki served dinner, which turned out to be hotdogs.

Sesshomaru looked warily at the food in front of him so did some of the others. He looked to his left.

Rin was discarding the hotdog to the side of her plate and start licking the mayonnaise off the hotdog bun. 

He winced.

She discarded the mayoless bun then took the hotdog and started peeling off the skin.

The taiyoukai blanched.

Rin ate the skin then bit deeply into the hot dog's meat.

The demon flinched.

The small child sucked the melted cheese from inside merrily.

He cringed.

Rin inhaled the rest of the hotdog and asked for more. Sesshomaru promptly traded plates then looked away.

Grandpa poked at his hotdog. He was cross. He looked over at Tsyuki with an irritated expression. "Daughter! My hotdog is too small! I want a bigger one!"

_______________________________________________

The way I described Rin eating the hotdog is pretty much how my brother used to eat his when he was little. 

The thing with the puppet show came from my demented head. ^^

I hoped you enjoyed.


	8. Off to school

Grins evilly Muahahahahaha! My evil plan is working! =D Hahahahaha! Soon, **_NO BODY WILL EVER EAT HOTDOGS EVER AGAIN!_** MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Errp. Sorry for traumatizing you readers. But I couldn't help it! If I didn't put that there it wouldn't've been funny.

Thanks for the people who gave me some ideas and whatnot.

ERGH! He's SO OOC!!! grumbles Sorry. ;.; Someone emailed me saying that Kagome was ooc too . . . . breaks down crying. Sorry about not writing too. I have all these great ideas for my stories but . . . I just didn't feel like writing. And if I try to force myself too my stories just end up going to hades. ;.;

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

****

That's just how things are

By: Amethyst/Defafaeth Mechqua

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

'Four days.' Kagome thought with a sigh. She swept up the shrine stairs carefully ridding it of all the fallen leaves, then she noticed a man walk down the street. A reporter. Just like all of them did. They all wanted the exclusive on 'Jack The Community Hero. Murdered'. She rolled her eyes. Couldn't anyone see through his thin façade? Couldn't they see how evil he was deep down inside? Was she the only one who'd ever seen through his masquerade? She raked a hand through her hair in frustration as the reporter neared.

Kagome closed her eyes still recalling an article she read in the newspaper word for word.

'Aruda Jack was a community hero who had earned and won many respected friends. He loved children, was helpful, and was an all around good guy. He was good to his previous family. He loved all his children. He was devastated when his youngest child was killed during the time his previous wife, Higurashi Tsyuki, got drunk and passed out leaving the children on their own. The youngest fell instantly snapping her neck in two. He still deeply regretted his absence and divorced his previous wife because the pain and memory still made him feel pain. Then a few years later he met Matanura Nakatashi and her daughter Matanura Matilda. Matanura–san was an avid community volunteer who also had a successful medical career. Aruda-san later remarried to Matanura-san. He was an incredible man . . . . '

She couldn't remember how the rest went but she only had one to describe that article.

Bullshit.

Sesshomaru watched closely as Kagome's agitation worsened at the approach of a human, she was never unless it was a 'reporter' whom approached.. He swiftly jumped down from his perch and walked over to the miko who was furiously sweeping at the steps of the shrine. He stood by her without a word.

The reporter was just starting to climb up the stairs to ask a certain Kagome about her father when he caught sight of the man dubbed her 'bodyguard'. He swallowed thickly, the man who was supposedly her boyfriend had been chasing off all the reporters who had even dared to look at the miko whenever he was around. He scoffed at first wondering why the hell anyone would be afraid of one man and now he knew. The man's stare bore into him as if looking into his soul. _'I think I'll come back later . . .'_ He thought as he turned and walked away briskly, _'Preferably when he's not around.'_

"Thanks Sesshomaru." Kagome said leaning into the tall demon. "Damn reporters." She muttered crossly. "They'll just come around when you're gone."

She closed her eyes briefly when she felt his hand stroke her head. "Then I just won't leave." He murmured.

Kagome looked up with a small smile, "That's a nice goal but it would be impossible. You can't come to school with me . . . " The miko looked down once more with a sigh then started to sweep up the stairs once more. Sesshomaru leapt to the side and sat quietly crossed legged on the narrow ramp that bordered the shrine steps.

"I'll try."

Kagome shrugged then went back to sweeping the many steps of the shrine. When a thought struck her, she paused in her actions then turned to face the demon lord. "You know . . . tomorrow is bring friends day . . ."

Sesshomaru raised a brow signaling that she may continue.

"I can bring up to four people with me. Half of the school won't be there so they can make room for the others coming. Tomorrow I have to go then the next day I have a day off so that the other half of the school is to bring their friends . . . What do ya say? Wanna go?"

He nodded. "Are you bringing Rin and the kit?"

Kagome nodded smiling. "I can baby-sit and bring a bodyguard!" She grinned. With renewed vigour she swept up the remaining steps a smile gracing her visage.

The taiyoukai chuckled in a low tone. It didn't take all that much to make his Kagome happy. His Kagome . . . . . he liked the sound of that.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Kagome was head deep in the throes of pure pleasure as she lay in bed. Seven thirty at night it was, the moon was peeking out onto the sky with a faint string of stars littering the nightly heavens. The soft mattress beneath her aching muscles was soft and pliant soothing away all the tense nerves that were taut from hauling things too and fro all day – no thanks to (nor help from) Sesshomaru. The pristine white pillows were silky smooth and feather-soft beckoning her to just lay there and sleep . . .

Sesshomaru looked over at Shippo with shrewd calculating eyes. The small fox kit and Rin were playing Jenga ® on the floor of Kagome's room.

From his wheeled spinning chair, the older man turned to Kagome who was lying back on her bed in obvious bliss. "Kagome."

He received no reply, not because she _didn't_ hear but because she _chose _not to hear. With a sigh the demon took a piece of paper, wadded it into a ball then chucked it at the unsuspecting girl where it bounced of her nose and out the window and hit Buyou – not that anyone noticed that last bit.

Not even a twitch for all his efforts.

The taiyoukai restrained the urge to roll his eyes, as the girl remained immobile after his assault on her persons. "Wench. Oden."

"What!? Where?!" Kagome cried sitting up and whirling around with the look of a starved person in her eyes. "Oden! Where!?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

Kagome gave him a pouty look when she realized that he had just been toying with her heart. "Meanie! Using my one weakness to arouse me from my much enjoyed sleep!"

A vague twitch was seen to have occurred on the corner of Sesshomaru's lips when she had said that – though one could swear it was just the trick of the light. He said in an amused tone. "Aroused? Enjoyed?"

The miko present glared at the arrogant man. "I. Hate. You." She stated in a firm yet huffy manner before falling back into the blissful oblivion of her bed.

"Wench. Your kit's tail."

"What about it?" She muttered.

"Will you disguise it along with his ears?"

"Dunno how."

An exasperated pause. "You're not a very good priestess."

"Yarou."

"Bitch."

"Go to hell."

"See you there."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP BE- SMASH!

Kagome got up and yawned tiredly, she stretched out her arms. Yawning again she swung her legs over the side of her bed and got up looking around bleary eyed.

"Good morning."

The miko started in surprise she looked over at the doorway and saw a certain dog demon leaning against the doorway in a lazy manner. He was dressed in a black jacket, black silk pants, a white sleeved silk blouse with lace cuffs that were folded up at the jacket sleeves and he wore a gold wrist watch on his . . . well wrist. His hair was loose and his ears looked like a human's, but he still had all his usual markings – except for the crescent moon.

"Eh. What are you doin dressed up?" She asked groggily.

"School remember?"

The miko nodded sleepy, she walked over to him and poked his ear. "Why do your ears look human?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he grabbed her hand during her second attempt to prod at the said appendage. "Disguising spell. I took the liberty to place one upon your kit as well." He said. He took the limb he had captured and used it as leverage to pull her to his chest. "Awake yet?" He questioned as he stroked her hair.

"Mmmphmm."

The demon fought the urge to roll his eyes again, really he was just doing too much of that lately. "Go dress." He said gently propelling her into her room. He closed the door then headed downstairs.

Sesshomaru walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, he grabbed the rectangular thingy, crossed his legs and proceeded to turn on the 'TV' as Kagome had called it. The taiyoukai frowned when a newscast about Jack appeared on the screen. He switched the channel, Sesame Street®, switch, Ruggrats®, switch, Zaboomafoo®, switch, switch, switch. . . .

And that's how Kagome found her 'bodyguard' when she came down dressed in dark green multi-pocketed pants, a black ship-captain hat with a golden visor and a navy blue T-shirt with the words 'Army Brat' written across the chest area in gold glitter and silver outlining. She shook her head at the sight of the demon in her living room then proceeded to the kitchen there she was met with the sight of her brother - in barely suppressed rage - doused in milk and soggy Cheerios ®. Kagome sighed at the mess, looking to the side she caught sight of two small children grinning innocently; Shippo actually did look human Kagome noted in surprise.

"What happened?" The miko asked in a dead pan voice. She walked over to a cupboard and snagged a bag of salted pretzels from a high shelf.

"I slipped and fell on Souta." Rin mumbled apologetically. The small girl worse a velvet, light blue knee-high dress with stitched golden flowers laced around the small neckline, black formal shoes with a red rose on the top, and a baby blue bonnet with small rainbow butterfly on one side.

Shippo nodded then shook his head, "It was partially my fault too. I accidentally tripped and fell on her." He wore faded blue pants, white rubber shoes, a red-yellow shirt with a yellow smiley face in the center and a dark red baseball cap with a white visor.

"Yeah. Accidents happen." Souta grumbled.

At that moment Higurashi Senior(ette) walked in. Upon seeing the mess she quickly ushered her son upstairs. Sesshomaru walked in at the same time careful to keep well out of Souta's way. With as sigh he looked back over at his host then said, "Should we not proceed towards your school at the moment?"

"Fafer fi freep." (_After I eat._) Kagome said swallowing.

Reaching out the impatient demon lord grabbed the bag out of her hand. "You're done."

"HEY! I need nourishment!!"

"You're fat enough as it is – "

"I AM FAT!?" She shrieked. She held up her arm then pinched the slumping skin near her armpit then gasped. "I'M FAT!!!"

The two children present looked at each other then back at the hyperventilating girl. Sesshomaru merely raised any eyebrow as then shook his head at the pitiful display of _'The Fatso Complex'_ as he deemed it long ago.

"You aren't fat! He's just over exaggerating!" Shippo said patiently patting the older girl's arm.

"Yeah! He's making a . . . hyperbole!" Rin added nodding wisely.

Shippo nodded again. "Yeah. That and the fact we'll be late if we don't get going!"

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Kagome!" Three voices chorused at once. The three stood at the school gates surrounded by people as they waved over to their approaching friend.

"Yuka! Eri! Ayumi!" Kagome called back waving. She smiled when all three of them hugged her as she came up.

"We heard the terrible news Kagome!" Ayumi cried.

"I'm SO sorry!" Yuka said sympathetically patting her companion on the shoulder.

"Yeah! If there's anything we can do then just say so." Eri murmured grasping her friend's hand in hers.

Kagome blinked then tilted her head to the side. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked.

The threesome looked at each other then back at Kagome with a incredulous looks. "Your father . . . . ." Eri whispered gently.

The miko made a silent oh of recognition. All at once she felt uncomfortable. "That's okay . . . he and I . . . well we didn't get along and I haven't seen him since he left . . ."

Yuka nodded empathetically, "I understand. He was such a nice person though."

"Yeah. He loved to play tag with us, and he built us that tree house." Ayumi said.

"Mhm. He liked to tickle us a lot though. I never really liked it when he did that but he was a nice person." Eri said softly.

Kagome shrugged looking at the ground uncomfortably. "Yeah . . . so whom did you guys invite to come along?" She asked perkily to cover her anxiety. The girls seemed to comply with her silent request.

Yuka spoke first. "Well my baby cousin to baby-sit, Anak Michiko." She gestured to a small girl about Shippo's age who wore a tye-dyed dress. She had brown hair with black tips and dark blackish-brown eyes, she waved shyly from her hiding spot behind her cousin's leg. "And my cousin Devanna Ophelia – from the States." She said nodding her head to the blonde girl beside her who was eyeing Sesshomaru in an appreciative way.

"My brother, Yasuo, and my other brother Akira." Eri said softly. "As you know they go to an all boys school elsewhere but I bet you didn't know that –"

"That you're all triplets." Kagome said dryly. Noting that the brothers looked exactly the same from their army style haircuts, down to their faded blue jeans, and black shirts. They were the same height as their sister.

"Hey Higurashi! We haven't seen you on MSN lately. I hope you're healthy." They said in unison. They glared at each other, "Don't copy me!" They growled.

Eri chuckled. "That noticeable eh? Stop bickering boys. Last but not least my Uncle Misoshi Nagataka." She said gesturing to a man beside her brothers. He was as tall as Sesshomaru with cobalt blue eyes and cropped dirty blonde hair, he wore a simple navy blue business suit with polished black leather shoes. He just nodded.

Ayumi spoke up, "I brought Tombikuma Torao my cousin, Satsumaru Hoshi and Hisano Ai my friends from Terisashi High."

Torao smiled dazzlingly at Kagome. He had green eyes and black short hair. He took Kagome's hand, bowed to her then kissed the extended limb. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously at the impudent male this did not go unnoticed by Ayumi who hastily tugged her bold cousin back. "She's taken teme." She hissed in his ear. Torao merely shrugged and smiled at the miko who was eyeing her demonic friend warily.

Meanwhile Hoshi and Ai glared holes into Kagome's head. Torao was considered a really great catch back at their school yet he never paid any attention to any female and just when they thought they could spend time with the hunk he goes off leers at a non-Terisashi girl! An non-pretty one at that! But it was all right, in truth they were really more interested on the white haired hunk standing elegantly beside the girl.

"Eheh. Yeah. I'm taken at the moment, sorry for any misconceptions." Kagome said smiling nervously. Gesturing to the stoic figure beside her she said, "You three already know him but uh . . . this is Taiyoukai Sesshomaru . . . my boyfriend." She said smiling. She missed the fact that now Hoshi, Ophelia and Ai were practically willing for her to die. "And these two are Taiyoukai Rin and . . . Ichigo Shippo my friend." She said nodding her head to the two children sitting on the taiyoukai's shoulder. The whole group said their hellos.

Looking back she saw Shippo giving her a look clearly asking, _'Ichigo!? Why not mango for goodness sake!?'_

"Oh. Is Rin your sister Taiyoukai-sama?" Eri asked politely.

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly to the side then replied. "Adopted daughter."

Ayumi gave the silent man a scrutinizing look. "Say . . . how old are you?" she asked. Yuka stomped on the other girl's foot glaring at her for her forwardness, which she quickly tried to amend, "I mean . . . uh . . . I need to know incase you might be some freaky rapist! I mean – " She was cut off when Eri's twins clamped their hands on Ayumi's mouth.

Yasuo started. Or was that Akira? "What she means –"

"Is that we –"

"Are greatly concerned –"

"About whom Higurashi – "

"Hangs out with – "

"Because of her – "

"Drastically deteriorating health."

"Because of that – "

"Many people might – "

"Take advantage of –"

"That important factor."

"We just want – "

Then they said in unison. "To make sure that our sister's friend is all right."

"Because a friend –"

"Of our sister's – "

"Is a friend of ours." The finished in synchronization.

Sesshomaru allowed an invisible smile to grace his visage when the two boys finished. It was an amusing monologue. "I assure you. I have no harmful intentions towards my Kagome." He replied smoothly. "As for my age. I am twenty."

[You aren't WAY older than that!]

'And here I thought you finally died.'

[Nope! Can't get rid of me!]

'Besides I didn't lie. I AM twenty. By human standards.'

[That still means you're really old.]

'Go back to the pit you came from.'

[But I don't wanna!]

'It's either that or I mentally torture you in my black box.'

[Sayanora!]

"Twenty?!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Are you in university?" Eri asked softly.

Sesshomaru nodded, "I'm majoring in Physiology."

Eri nodded in obvious satisfaction. "I see."

Just then the first warning bell rang signaling that start of school.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

I'm sorry. That was an extremely pathetic excuse for a chapter especially the ending. --' I'm sorry again. I truly am a sad pathetic writer.

Name Meanings:

Yarou – Bastard.

Ichigo – Strawberry.

Teme – A rude way of saying you. Often meaning bastard.

Torao – Tiger man.

Ayameko - Child of iris.

Ai – Love.

Hoshi – Star.

Yasou – Tranquil, calm.

Akira – Intelligent, smart.

Nagataka – Everlasting filial duty.


End file.
